Of Fists and Sticks
by Pink Kunai
Summary: "Let the Uchiha leave and I will guarantee her safety" Situation becomes both confusing and dire. "Checkmate" SasuSaku NejiTen ShikaIno NaruHina RHr HG *REVISED CHAPTERS*
1. Meet and Greet with a little Heat

**Of Fists and Sticks**

"I'm so pumped!" Naruto yelled, throwing his fist in the air, "the 12 of us haven't had a mission together in a long time!" Sasuke snorted, pointedly ignoring the blonde's exclamation.

"Naruto you baka, we haven't ever had a mission with the 12 of us" Sakura said.

"Of course we have Sakura-Chan, remember that time we helped Gaara out, and that time old man Genou was trying to blow up the village…" Sakura shook her head.

"There were only 11 of us both times" she corrected. Naruto paused for a moment to think.

"Oh yeah" he said after a while, "the bastard was too busy being gay with his snake lover" At that point Sasuke lunged at the blonde, having had enough of his stupid remarks. Sakura jumped quickly in between the two, her back to Sasuke preventing him from hitting Naruto, her hands gripping his wrists.

"Honestly you two, the day has barely just started and you're already at each others throats" Sasuke let out a low mumble of curses before relaxing, Naruto smirked casually and threw his hands behind his head and walked to the other side of the room.

"Gosh Haruno, you stopped it at the best part" Kiba remarked, him being one of the many enjoying the entertainment Sasuke and Naruto provided.

"Kiba-kun" Hinata reprimanded effectively silencing the boy. The Hokage cleared her throat.

"Excuse me, I've called you all here as you are one of the only large groups of shinobi that work fairly well together" Tsunade began, "and I have an important S-rank mission for you"

"Well obviously baa-chan, you certainly didn't call us here for a tea party" Naruto snorted from his corner. Unfortunately he was standing next to Neji who had lost his patience for the blonde and had proceeded to smack him upside the head.

"Che you smack like your hair…" Naruto said smiling devilishly, "girly"

"Naruto!" Tsunade screamed, Naruto hushed up immediately.

"Before I was so rudely interrupted, we have recently received intelligence of places beyond the map we know of now" the ninjas nodded, "A place known as 'Hogwarts' wishes our assistance in protecting one of their protégés"

"What kind of a gross name is Hogwarts" Ino asked, "it sounds like a foot disease"

"Actually, when I was still learning under the third we have already been gathering intelligence about that place…I happen to know to know the principle of the school of 'Hogwarts'" Tsunade explained.

"A school?" Tenten inquired.

"Yes…they, believe or not, teach magic" Tsunade said rather hesitantly. Naruto, Kiba Ino and Tenten burst out laughing, they were laughing so hard they had to lean on nearby objects and people for support. Neji and Sasuke snorted in disgust and disbelief.

"How youthful of them, they express their bountiful youthfulness through witchcraft" Lee exclaimed, stars in his eyes. The rest were quite indifferent in their expressions, but one thing was certain, nobody believed Tsunade.

"Shishou have you already started drinking?" Sakura asked. Tsunade smacked her head with the palm of her hand.

"I know this sounds very unbelievable, but you have to trust me, now I will appoint a leader" Naruto's hand immediately shot up in the crowd, but was ignored by the fifth Hokage.

"As the only ANBUs on the team, Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, I have decided that between the three of you Neji will be captain, Sasuke and Tenten you two will be co-captains as this is a fairly large operation" the three ANBU nodded.

"Also I will need to send couple of you undercover, and according to the rules that regulate housing in that school I have chosen Lee, Naruto, Chouji and Hinata" Naruto's whiney groan could be heard above Hinata's gasp, Chouji's chip muffled protest and Lee's proclamations to be 'youthfully undercover'.

"Hokage-sama, with all due respect, I don't believe that Naruto makes a very good undercover operative" Shikamaru spoke up. Tsunade nodded.

"I know, but due to certain circumstances, that are hard to explain, these three were the only three that met the criteria"

"Perhaps we can ask the principle to fix the rules a bit so that maybe someone more competent can be used" Shino suggested, speaking for the first time. Tsunade scoffed.

"Trust me I've tried everything, we'll just have to hope Naruto doesn't mess up too badly" an indignant cry was heard from behind and everyone silenced.

"For the final touch, you guys are to act as bodyguards, but you may not communicate with Naruto, Hinata, Chouji or Lee, we will give you guys any info they have gained"

"What, you mean I'm not allowed to talk to my friends" Naruto yelled.

"Well you will be able to communicate with Hinata, Chouji and Lee, but no you are not allowed to talk to the others" Naruto had a devious look on his face so Tsunade added as an afterthought, "and you cannot 'befriend' them either" Naruto quickly settled into a pout.

"So you will leave tomorrow at 6:00, meet at the front gates and I will have your transportation ready"

"Hai!" the group of ninjas chorused as they filed out of the Hokage's room.

* * *

The sun had barely peeked over the horizon, when 12 of the village's most elite shinobi gathered at the front gate of Konoha. Most were groggy and dishevelled having only woken up minutes before arriving. Naruto was slurping, loudly, on his cup of instant ramen; beside him were Sakura and Ino who sat back to back with each other, their eyes closed. Kiba was snoring loudly a ways off, having collapsed on a poor Hinata who was now stuck poking her fingers awkwardly. The rest stood or sat haphazardly around the gates.

_*POOF*_

"You're late!" Naruto and Sakura yelled jumping up and pointing at the familiar puff of smoke. Ino was mumbling curse words at Sakura, who had caused her to fall backwards hitting her head on the floor.

"Sorry a little old lady was buying some groceries and I just had to stop and help her" he said smiling sheepishly.

"LIAR!" the two exclaimed. Kakashi laughed from behind his mask, before producing a long chain from one of his weapon scrolls.

"Alright guys hurry up, times almost up, everyone, grab a part of the chain" The ninja's did as they were told quickly and immediately they felt a sinking feeling in their stomachs. The last thing anyone saw was distorted face of a rather amused Kakashi.

* * *

The group of Nins were dumped from the swirling vortex that they had travelled through. A couple of the more graceful ninja's managed to land on their feet. Unfortunately, Naruto, Chouji, Kiba and Ino were not among that group.

"_Ow, next time I'm calling for a cab_" Ino moaned rubbing her sore back.

"_Amen_" Kiba said getting up as well.

"_So…where's house number 12?_" Naruto asked as he stared at the two buildings before him, one labelled 11, the other 13, "honestly you think these people would at least know how to count" Sakura elbowed him as the people walking by gave him weird stares.

_*Pop*_

Immediately the ninjas jumped into their trademark fighting stances, weapons and fists the ready, only to come across an old man with a long grey beard. He held one hand up in a 'stop' gesture and all the ninjas relaxed, slightly.

"I'm sorry to appear so suddenly, welcome to 12 Grimmauld Place" he said sweeping his hands in the direction behind them. Everyone whipped around as the building, which clearly wasn't there before, now stood proudly before them.

"_Okay, that was so not there before_" Kiba said staring in awe at the crummy broken building.

"Please come in" the old man spoke again. Neji nodded and walked in, the others following behind him. A group of people were already sitting around a table, talking quietly amongst themselves. There were a group of gingers, most likely a family, and a bushy brown haired girl sitting in the corner of the room. They all looked up when the ninjas walked in.

"I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself yet, my name's Albus Dumbledore" Naruto snickered and turned to whisper to Kiba who was beside him.

"_Ha, a dumb-old-door indeed_". Kiba snickered, but quieted, as he felt the looks coming from Sasuke, Neji and Tenten. Dumbledore waved his wand, casting a spell over the 12.

"We would like to continue this meeting in peace" Tenten said, speaking in perfect English, she eyed the other occupants of the room, who, quickly and quietly, exited the room.

"These four" Neji began, as he pointed towards Naruto, Lee, Chouji and Hinata, "will be undercover as students"

"The rest of us will be on guard around the school" Sasuke continued, "Our alibi right now is we're escorts for our four undercover ninjas, and it will remain that way"

"May I request another task?" Dumbledore asked. Neji nodded.

"I would like that you not only protect Harry, but the students at my school as well"

"It'll cost you" Tenten advised.

"I am willing to pay an extra million in return" Neji could practically see the twinkling eyes of Tenten, who smirked as she extended her hands towards him.

"Then we have a deal"

_*Knock* *Knock*_

"Come in" he beckoned. A young boy, about the same age as the ninjas, walked in. Alongside him were the two kids they had seen earlier.

"You called for us Professor?" the boy, whom the ninjas assumed was Harry, said.

"Yes I would like you to meet four exchange students from Konoha" Naruto, Lee, Chouji and Hinata stepped forward; Naruto's whiskers were covered by a simple henge as well as Hinata's eyes. The girl was sending Sasuke covert looks, which did not go unnoticed by the boy. Harry stared sceptically at the new kids.

"Uh, hi" he said uncertainly.

"Hey!" Naruto returned enthusiastically, "I can't believe it's really you, you're quite popular where we're from" Naruto could practically feel the disbelief radiating off of the others, he smiled.

"And these 8 behind them are bodyguards that I have hired for our school-"

"What?" Harry exclaimed, interrupting the headmaster "Look I don't need babysitters"

"We're not babysitters" Neji corrected, "We're bodyguards" but the boy wasn't listening.

"Just send these kids back where they came from, I can handle this by myself"

"_Almost getting killed 4 times, yeah he can take care of himself" _Tenten scoffed.

"Harry" the girl admonished.

"No let him speak" Shikamaru said, almost daring the boy to continue his rant, but Harry didn't say anything, "well then let us 'kids' speak then"

"That's it, **Stupefy**!" Harry pointed his wand at Shikamaru. At the last minute the boy craned his neck to the side letting the red jet of light pass him harmlessly.

"**Expelliarmus**!" the girl yelled as she shot the wand out of Harry's hand.

"What are you doing mate, you could have hurt him" the red-head said. Harry didn't respond, instead he chose to glare at Shikamaru who was smiling at him.

"_Psh, like he could_" Ino said laughing.

"Everyone, please we have details to go over so let's just try to get over our differences" Hinata whispered shyly. The headmaster who had been standing there throughout the whole exchange, coughed and agreed with the timid girl.

"Harry, they aren't here only for the protection of you, but that of the whole school" Harry, who had calmed down significantly, nodded but made no move to apologize to the ninjas.

"So this is Kyo" Neji said pointing at Naruto, "Kisaru" pointing at Lee, "Kotaro" pointing at Chouji "and Kari" finally pointing at the sole girl.

"So I guess we should introduce ourselves, my name's Tenten" the brunette girl began, gesturing to the people around her she began to name them off, "this is Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Neji and Aburame Shino and Uchiha Sasuke"

"Any questions?" Sasuke asked. Nobody raised their hand and a silence settled into the room.

"Now Harry, go rest up, you have a rough couple of days ahead of you" Dumbledore instructed. Harry left the room slamming the door behind him.

"I'm sorry for his behaviour, he's having some tough times, my name's Hermione Granger and this is Ronald Weasley, it was nice meeting you guys" she said quickly before pulling the boy out of the room with her.

"_I'm guessing they don't like us very much_" Chouji mused.

"_You think?"_ Kiba scoffed.

"Don't worry they'll warm up to you soon" Dumbledore assured, "Now I have some business to attend to so I will be off, feel free to ask anyone if you have a question" and with another pop, the headmaster disappeared.

"_I'm feeling a long boring protection mission coming, complete with a whiney ass bitch_" Naruto said, Sakura smacked him for his foul language.

"_Sheesh Naruto you act like all your clients are sunshine and rainbows_" Sakura said.

"_Well I don't like how he thinks he's all badass but in reality he's just a scared little boy AND he called us KIDS_!" Naruto continued to rant.

"_Technically we are_" Shikamaru mused.

"_Yeah, but I can punk his bitch ass any day_"

"_Hn, dobe you guys should start heading out with them or they'll get suspicious of us_" Sasuke said.

"_Sasuke-san is right, Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan, Chouji-kun let us youthfully blend into their fascinating world_" and with that Lee yanked the other two out of the room, leaving the nine shinobis to plan. As soon as they left Neji pulled out a floor plan of the school and rolled it out onto the table. Many of the places were already mapped out and labelled with colours. He then pulled out small slips of paper labelled with each person's codename.

"_I've paired everyone off according to your abilities_" Neji explained, "_Only four of you will actually tail Potter around to class, while the others are in charge of school safety_"

"_We've chosen the four that can best help Naruto and the others out when confronted about their magical abilities, so it will be Tenten and Shikamaru, Sasuke and Sakura, you will alternate shifts and do patrol when the other group is on Potter duty_"

"_Ha, ha, Potty duty_" Kiba joked, nobody laughed, "_man if Naruto was here he'd keel over_"

"_Anyways, as Shino, Kiba and I are best for reconnaissance, we will be on patrol duty, Ino, as the sole Chunnin, is assigned to look after Granger_"

"_Your night shifts are listed on the sheet Neji has given out_" Sasuke said.

"_Questions?_" Neji asked. Everybody shook their head, "_Alright then Haruno, Uchiha, you guys are on first watch, everyone else to bed_"

**

* * *

**

Harry and his friends walked up to one of the bedrooms, having been forbidden to attend a meeting the Order was having. Harry was silently fuming at the new arrivals and was getting angrier by the minute. This did not go unnoticed by his friends, but they chose not to interfere. Harry dropped unceremoniously onto the bed and closed his eyes.

"So have you two heard anything lately?" he asked, almost dreading the answer.

"Harry, you know we can't-" Hermione began.

"Tell me anything" Harry finished sitting straight up and smacking his fist on the bed, "Why not?"

"Cause Dumbledore told us not to" Ron answered, but that clearly did not bode well with the boy.

"That's a bunch of bull, I'VE BEEN THROUGH MORE THAN YOU TWO CAN IMAGINE, WHO SAVED THE PHILOSPHER'S STONE, WHO KILLED RIDDLE, WHO SAVED YOUR ASSES FROM DEMENTORS, WHO HAD TO GO THROUGH THE TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT AND ESCAPE FROM _HIM_?" he yelled, "ME THAT'S WHO"

Harry was seething in anger and all of his pent up frustration had been let out. Ron was shocked at the outburst, while Hermione was on the verge of tears. The two were trying to explain to Harry that they really wanted to let him know, but the boy was too far into his rant to even listen to them. He continued to scream and yell until Naruto burst into the room, strolling in as if he owned the place. At that point Harry had stopped and glared angrily at the blonde.

"What do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

"I'm sick of hearing you whine so I thought I'd save your friends the trouble and stop you" Naruto returned with equal anger. Hinata and Lee were in the room in an instant to pull Naruto back before he did anything drastic. Chouji strolled in slowly afterwards, calmly eating his chips.

"Who are you to tell me I can't whine, you have no idea what I've gone through" Hinata gasped as Naruto ripped his arm from her grip, even though a little voice in the back of her head told her to let go. Lee quickly recovered and locked Naruto's arms behind his back.

"What you've gone through, from what I know it can't even compare to what me and my friends had to go through" Naruto shouted, "Because of a something I did to save my country I've been ridiculed all my life, but I never complained about it"

"Well I'm sure even your parents can't hate you" Harry spat.

"What parents, I've never met my parents ever and you always piss about how this Voldemort killed your parents, but my best friend had his whole family, aunts, uncles, cousins, parents slaughtered by his older brother whom he looked up to the most" Naruto's eyes were starting to change dangerously red, "I have a friend who doesn't know her parents let alone her last name, at least you can hear stories of the great things your parents may have done, but she doesn't even know where to begin to look for her parents!" By now Naruto was starting to thrash around wildly in Lee's grips.

"_Naruto-kun, I think you've said enough_" Lee whispered, but Naruto continued to thrash around. Hinata timidly approached Naruto, she whispered a quick sorry before hitting him on one of his pressure points, rendering him unconscious.

"We're deeply sorry for our friend's behaviour" Hinata said bowing politely, Lee following suit. Lee picked Naruto up like he weighed nothing, before the three took their leave. Harry stood, staring at the space that Naruto once occupied. He briefly saw the twins pop into the room, followed shortly by Ginny who came through the door, but he couldn't pay attention to what they were saying. Really, he could hardly care because he was still trying to wrap his head around what the new exchange student said.

"Kyo…" Harry whispered. Ron and Hermione quickly turned to him.

"Just ignore him mate, that boy's clearly off his rockers, you had every right to be mad at us" Ron assured. Harry glanced at the boy briefly and smiled reassuringly, yet he was still stunned by Naruto's words.

* * *

Sakura strolled around the room, looking at various objects that floated or did things, she once, would have never believed they could do. She continued walking around the house, looking in occasional rooms to check in on the sleeping occupants. Sakura finally came upon a large wall with a giant tree engraved with names and pictures. The medic-nin ran her fingers gently across some of the burnt and blank places on the tree.

"Some family" the girl whispered, barely registering Sasuke walking into the room. Sakura turned and looked at him. His face was passive as he glanced around at the wall.

"Sasuke-" she started, but was cut off by a low 'Hn' let out by Sasuke. He left the room, continuing with his patrol, barely sparing her a glance. Sakura let out a deep sigh, turning once more to the magnificent tree on the wall.

"Maybe some day you'll have a tree like this in your house" she said quietly. Little did she know that Sasuke hadn't walked very far and had heard every single word she had said.

"Yeah…maybe" he breathed out, before picking up his pace.


	2. Huff and Puff, throw in some Fluff

**Of Fists and Sticks**

Hermione paced the room impatiently, twiddling her fingers and occasionally glancing at the clock. The girl sighed one too many times for Ino, who was currently in the room with her. Ron sat down in a chair, fiddling with his chess set. No one had said a word for the past hour that they had been there.

"How long does one hearing take honestly" Hermione finally yelled, frustrated. Ino rolled her eyes as she continued to file her nails.

"Too long if you ask me" Ron replied, finally looking up at Hermione since he came into the room.

"And what are you doing in here anyways?" Hermione asked Ino, clearly annoyed by her presence. For once Hermione felt really lost, she was bursting with too many uncontrollable, and unexplainable, emotions.

"Why I'm filing my nails, something you clearly don't seem to understand" the blonde replied hotly.

"I can see that, but we don't want you in the room right now"

"Honey, you mean YOU don't want me in the room, your red-headed friend seems to be having a blast glancing at me from the corner of his eye" Ino replied, not even bothering to look up from her nails.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled.

"Sorry" the boy responded all flustered, knocking down a few of his chess pieces in panic.

"We just want to be alone right now, so can you please leave?" Hermione tried again. Ino shook her head.

"Sorry sweetie, no can do" Hermione growled in frustration, stomping her feet and sitting down in the chair opposite of Ron, "anyways, don't get mad at him, I saw you eyeing Sasuke, yesterday" Ron snickered at how Hermione was the one all flustered now.

The thick atmosphere was easily broken as Shikamaru walked in, closing the door lightly behind him. Nodding at the two wizards before moving over to Ino. He placed a chaste kiss on her temple, as his left hand ghosted over the small of her back, a simple gesture in the eyes of Ron and Hermione, but for Ino, it meant so much more. Hermione got up angrily, letting out a huff, and stomping towards the door. Just as she opened the door she bumped into the chest of none other than Sasuke.

"So-Sorry" she stuttered blushing ten shades of red. But Sasuke had already brushed by her, being very use to it anyways. In followed Tenten and Shino.

"Your friend's back, but you might want to be cautious around him" Tenten advised. Although, Ron and Hermione didn't seem to register the last part of the sentence, as the two of them booked it out of the room as soon as 'Your friend's back' slipped out of Tenten's mouth. Tenten eyed Ino quizzically, the girl in return gave her a shrug.

"Did you even make any progress with those two?" Tenten asked Ino.

"What do you mean?" the blonde replied, genuinely confused.

"Didn't you try to bond with them?" Sasuke growled out. Ino flipped her hair over her shoulders.

"Well I tried, but they weren't being very cooperative" Shikamaru gave her a look, showing her he didn't buy it, but didn't push the subject. Neji and Kiba walked in shortly after, the latter looking rather pissed off.

"I swear I'm going to smack that kid if Naruto doesn't" Kiba mumbled as he stalked into the room.

"Kiba" Neji warned.

"He does bring up a good point though" Shino said. The others turned to look at him oddly, smacking a client was definitely not on the top of the list.

"I mean, us having a bad relationship with our three most important clients can cause some problems" The three ANBU's contemplated the problem.

"You're right…" Shikamaru began, "but whether they choose to accept us is up to them"

"I think some of us should have a chat with them" Neji mused quietly.

"And by some of us you mean?" Kiba asked.

"Shikamaru you talk to Harry" Neji instructed.

"So troublesome" he muttered resting his head on Ino's shoulder.

"Sasuke you talk to Ron" Neji continued.

"You want me to talk to him" he asked.

"Well if I sent Ino, he'd be too busy looking down her shirt, Tenten would do better talking to the girl, Kiba is as ignorant as Naruto and I have something else to do, so between Shino and you, I have chosen you" Neji explained. Sasuke sighed, but didn't bother arguing with the older boy, it was enough that Neji still didn't trust him.

"Tenten you-"

"Don't even think about it, there's no way I'm talking to that obnoxious girl" Tenten cut in. Her arms were folded, a signal Neji knew all too well, there was no convincing Tenten. Neji let out an exasperated sigh.

"Okay then, Ino, you do it" he said in a defeated tone.

"I tried, but as you can see that didn't turn out all too well" Ino said gesturing around the room.

"Fine!" Neji yelled, losing his temper, "someone find Sakura and tell her to do it, no ands, ifs or buts!" Everyone stared at Neji, who had already in his anger, stomped out of the room to attend to whatever he had to attend. He brushed by Sakura on his way out.

"What's with him?" she asked confused. Everyone shrugged.

"Oh, Sakura, Neji said that you have to go talk to Hermione" Ino said.

"What?" Sakura whined, "why? Ino you go do it, you're better at these things" Sasuke pushed past Sakura, Shikamaru following behind him.

"Stop complaining" Sasuke said. Sakura huffed, her face flushing in anger.

"Sakura you're blushing" Ino said in a sing song voice. Sakura swiveled around to face her.

"Oh hush you" she said before running off to catch up to the other two males.

"She still likes him" Tenten said, laughing. Ino nodded, leaning slightly back into her chair before replying.

"He likes her"

* * *

As Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sakura walked down the hall to the room the trio currently resided in, they heard lots of yelling, again. Shikamaru let out a long sigh. It was starting to get annoying with all the bickering. The ninjas found it hard to believe that they had gone through so much together, only to end up acting like little children fighting over a chocolate bar.

"These people are so troublesome, I don't think they've stopped yelling at each other since we got here" he said, throwing his hands up in an annoyed gesture.

"As if you and Ino don't fight" Sakura said shooting an amused look at the genius, who let out a hollow laugh. Sakura walked up to the door and rapped twice. A quiet 'come in' was heard and the girl proceeded inside, followed by her friends.

"Hey guys could we talk to you for a second?" Sakura asked politely, "separately" she added as an afterthought after looking at the three. Harry had an extremely pissed off expression, not surprisingly, Hermione was blushing lightly and shooting Sasuke her covert looks again and Ron was stretched out on two chairs looking rather peeved himself. Naruto, Hinata, Chouji and Lee were in the room too. Sakura saw Naruto wave at her and she flashed him a small smile, hoping not to give too much away.

"Then we'll leave you guys alone then" Naruto smiled mischievously, "see ya Uchiha" he said grinning stupidly at the Uchiha, "Sakura" winking at Sakura, "Nara" and making a face at Shikamaru. Lee nodded excitedly.

"Come Kyo-kun, let us see who can do 1000 push-ups first" Lee challenged as he dragged Naruto out the door, Hinata and Chouji following after. Hinata bowed politely to the three ninjas on her way out.

"Now…"Sasuke began as he turned from the door to the three wizards.

* * *

The two girls were left in the room alone, as Sasuke and Shikamaru led the two boys to some other remote location. Sakura was plopped on top of a table, Hermione in a chair across from her.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Hermione asked nervously, looking anywhere but at Sakura. Sakura shrugged smiling at the girl.

"Anything you want, as your bodyguard I have to protect you both physically and mentally, so if you have any problems let them out now" Sakura replied. Hermione looked at her skeptically.

"Really?"

"No, my captain made me have a talk with you so we can build up our client relationship" Sakura said laughing. Hermione let a small giggle escape her lips as well, but otherwise kept silent. The pair settled into an uncomfortable silence, when finally Hermione decided to speak.

"Hey Sakura"

"Yeah" the girl whispered.

"Do you ever feel left out, being the only girl in a group of guys?" Hermione paused then began again, "Probably not since you have Ino and Tenten"

"Sometimes, back home on small cases I work in a team with two other guys, it's a system of two guys, one girl where I'm from" Sakura began, "though Naruto, one of my teammates, tries to include me, though I always feel like I'm watching Sasuke and his back. It does get a little depressing sometimes"

"Oh" Hermione muttered.

"Are Ron and Harry giving you a hard time?"

"No!" she yelled flailing her hands around in dramatic fashion. Once she quieted down, she began speaking again, "it's just I haven't had a girl to talk to in a long time"

"What having some boy troubles?" Sakura teased causing Hermione to blush heavily, "who is it?"

"No one" Hermione replied shaking her head furiously.

"Harry?" Hermione shook her head again.

"Ron?"

"Who has time for that jerk!" Sakura jumped back at her sudden outburst.

"Just tell me, I can keep a secret"

"Saucemk" she mumbled. Sakura leaned closer, a small grin on her face, ninja senses do come in handy sometimes.

"Sorry what did you say I didn't quite catch that?"

"Sasuke!" Hermione screamed jumping up from her chair, as Sakura burst into laughter, "It's not funny" Hermione huffed.

"Good luck to you then" Sakura said hopping off the table and walking towards the door still laughing, pausing only once she got to the door, "come to me anytime you have a problem okay?" and she left. Hermione closed her eyes and slouched back into her chair, it felt like a heavy weight had been lifted off her shoulder. Snapping her eyes open, she leaned forward in the chair with an angry huff.

'What was with her laughing at me anyways' she pondered, 'she probably likes him too'

Getting up, Hermione let out a small smile. She would call today a rather productive day, gaining both a friend…

'and a rival in love'

**

* * *

**

"Let's go outside" Sasuke commanded. The two boys walked out the door, Ron sat down on the steps, as Sasuke casually leaned against the railing. Ron was giving Sasuke a rather dirty look, which wasn't anything new with Sasuke.

"So what's your deal anyway?" Sasuke asked out of the blue. Ron stopped glaring and blinked in confusion.

"There's nothing wrong with me" he shot back, quickly settling back into his glare. Sasuke let out his signature 'Hn'.

'Why did Neji make me do this, as if I don't have enough trouble talking to my own team' Sasuke thought angrily, before turning back to Ron.

"Stop being such a sheep" Sasuke stated, albeit rather awkwardly.

"What are you talking about mate, I'm no sheep!"

"Yeah and my hairs not black, stop following what other people do, it doesn't get you anywhere"

"I-"

"Stop doubting your abilities, don't let anyone try to run your life, or you'll regret it, trust me I know"

"As if you know anything about being a shadow"

"I've been in the shadow of my older brother ever since I could remember, my father adored him, even when he passed away I was always in the shadows"

"When your brother passed away or your father?" Sasuke turned to him with a wry smile.

"Both" Sasuke said pushing himself off the railing, "now come on let's go in before the others start to worry" Ron nodded getting up from the step. As the two of them walked in Sasuke started walking faster to rejoin with the others, but slowed down long enough to say one more thing to Ron.

"By the way, tell your girlfriend to stop looking at me"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Ron yelled after his retreating form.

**

* * *

**

"What do you want?" Harry muttered angrily at Shikamaru, "here to get your revenge for last night"

"Troublesome brat" Shikamaru whispered, though it went unheard by Harry, "Just trying to figure out why you're so angry with your friends"

"None of your business" Shikamaru rubbed his temples.

"I'm surprised those two put up with you for this long, are you always this grouchy?"

"You'd be really pissed off too if someone stupider than you gets chosen to be a prefect"

"I'd guess so, assuming I knew what a prefect was"

"Think of them as mini-teachers" Shikamaru nodded, thinking for a bit.

"Well I'm not to sure why you would think you are more deserving of this position than whoever made it over you"

"Ron made it over me, RON! I've done more than he has, for god sakes I'm the boy who lived"

"I don't think you could handle all that power and responsibility anyways"

"And Ron can, he's like a child compared to me" Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Having that much power can be really exerting, I think it's better just to let others handle it, the less responsibility, the less likely you'll have to deal with any of its consequences"

"I've watched Spiderman you don't have to lecture me"

"Troublesome, I think I rather go look at the clouds" Shikamaru said walking away, "Hey kid, if there's anything I learned as a bodyguard, it's that you never have to face anything alone" As soon as Shikamaru disappeared from his sight, Harry let out an annoyed groan.

"These people…"

* * *

Sakura, Sasuke and Shikamaru came one after the other into the room the ninjas were previously lounging in. Ino was off in a corner reading a fashion magazine, while Kiba and Shino dozed off on the couch. Neji and Tenten were looking over a map rolled out on the table. Sakura noticed immediately that Neji kept brushing Tenten's knuckles every time their hands crossed. Sakura laughed at the awkward couple, catching their attention.

"How'd the chats go?" Tenten asked, pulling her hand back and standing up straight.

"Fine" "Hn" "Troublesome" were the responses. Neji stood up fully and beckoned over to Ino, it was their turn for night duty.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming" she responded, "hey Sasuke I think you got yourself another fan girl"

"Hn, don't remind me" Ino laughed.

"You're one to talk Ino" Tenten mocked, which only caused Ino to laugh some more.

"What can I say, I'm just that charming"

"Okay, I think you should go Ino, this room is small enough without your huge ego smothering us" Sakura joked. Ino ran off after Neji, giving Shikamaru a peck on the cheek on her way out.

"Whatever forehead"


	3. Trouble comes in Doubles

**Of Fists and Sticks**

Harry's breath fogged the window his head rested on. His eyes gazed lost and longingly out the window as if some unknown force will change all that has happened to him in his life. He was spaced out, like he was in deep thought.

'No such luck' the boy thought depressingly as his gaze drifted from the window to the current occupants of the compartment. Naruto and Lee were chatting animatedly away in their native tongue, so there was no way Harry could understand the gibberish coming from their mouths. Hinata, who sat between Naruto and Chouji, was starring off into space nervously, while the latter was consuming chips like a vacuum cleaner. On Harry's side of the compartment sat Ginny, his friend Neville Longbottom and this new, rather strange, girl Luna Lovegood. The silence was rather unsettling for Harry, who could do nothing but think of the two bodyguards that currently stood outside the compartment.

"Hey Harry, you're not still mad about what I said are you?" Naruto asked, "Come on grow up and get over it"

"Ah, Kyo-kun!" Hinata said, gasping in shock, "please excuse him, he can be very brash like that" Harry smiled, even though him and the transfers had gotten off to a rather rocky start, he was glad that at least there were people out there that didn't treat him like he was god all the time.

"Its fine" Harry replied. Naruto grinned.

"See Kari-chan, we're buddies right?" Naruto said extending his hand across towards Harry. Harry looked unsure at the hand, before laughing and clasping the boys hand in his.

"Oh how youthful of you two to make up, come let us engage in a youthful group hug" Lee said stretching his arms out to envelop Naruto and Hinata while leaving his arms in an open invitation to Harry, who laughed.

"No thanks" Lee shrugged in reply and gave Naruto and Hinata his extreme strength bear hug.

"Kisaru-san" Hinata choked out between breaths.

"Oh, yes, sorry Kari-san" Lee said before releasing the pair.

"You guys have a very strange relationship" Luna commented in her wispy voice. Naruto gave her an odd stare…they were weird? What about her?

"Yeah well…where we come from you can't exactly call it normal, you should check out some of the stuff our 'bodyguards' can do" exclaimed Naruto excitedly.

"What are you trying to do Kyo, blow up the train?" Chouji asked jokingly.

"_Well you never know when it comes to Sakura, Neji and the bastard, but at least Tenten or Shikamaru can do something flashy eh?"_

"Well Kyo-san we're not here for your entertainment, so no, I don't think we can do anything flashy" Tenten interjected from behind the closed door of the train compartment. Naruto face vaulted. He forgot about a ninja's senses, always above the average.

"Well if we're lucky maybe someone will try and kill you" Naruto joked.

"Kyo-kun!" Hinata and Lee yelled, appalled by his comment. Naruto soon found himself nursing his battered head and trapped between a fuming Lee and Hinata.

"_At least you guys don't hit as hard as Sakura-chan"_ he muttered.

"Anyways, where are your friends?" Naruto asked, changing the topic. At this Harry's face seem to darken several notches.

"At a prefect meeting" he replied.

"A what?" questioned Naruto. Harry let out a sigh.

"A meeting for kids who have been selected to…uh…hall monitor"

"Do they not trust our bodyguards?" asked Lee. Ginny chose to interject.

"Oh no, it's just a tradition of our schools, two are chosen every year, they deal mostly with students who cause trouble" the girl answered. The four ninjas nodded, this shouldn't interfere too much with the others' patrol.

"Hey Harry, guess what I got for my birthday?" Neville asked, striking up some conversation to end the silence.

"Another Remembrall?" Harry asked with amusement.

"Mimbulus Mimbletonia" he said proudly, lifting up a small grey cactus, "check out its awesome defence mechanism" and the boy proceeded to poke his plant with the tip of his quill. Green jets of liquid exploded from all the pores that covered the plant. The slime splattered Harry and the others and released a manure-like smell. At that moment Cho Chang opened the door. Her nose crinkled in disgust at the smell.

"Oh…hello Harry" the girl greeted, "Bad time?" Cho took in the slime-covered face of Harry.

"Uh…hi" he responded equally as shy.

"Well…I'd thought I'd just say hello…so see ya later" she said before quickly closing the door and leaving. Harry slumped in his seat, a tint of pink on his cheeks, and let out a groan.

"You like her or something?" Naruto asked. Ginny silently fumed at the blonde's question, though it went unnoticed by everyone but Hinata. Harry turned to the boy and nodded.

"What the girl doesn't like a man who can get down and dirty" Naruto said, wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. Hinata sighed, while Chouji shook his head.

"_You hang out with Jiraiya-sama way too much_" the plump boy commented.

"**Scourgify**" Ginny said; effectively cleansing everyone of the green slime, all the while, shooting Naruto dirty looks. A long while passed before Ron and Hermione finally came back from their prefect meeting. The others had already eaten and sat around trying to explain the chocolate frog cards to Lee, Naruto and Chouji. Ron came in plopping down in the already cramped compartment and grabbed a chocolate frog from Harry's hand.

"Thanks mate" he said chomping away at the sweet, "So guess who the Slytherin prefects are?"

"Malfoy" Harry guessed bitterly, almost hoping he was wrong.

"Yup and-"

"And that cow Pansy Parkinson" Hermione interrupted spitefully, though her angry mood quickly dissipated with Naruto's roaring laughter.

"Ha, ha Pansy!" the boy roared, doubling over in laughter.

"Kyo, why is the name of a youthful flower so interesting?" Lee asked thoroughly confused. Naruto blinked.

"It's a flower?" The other's looked oddly at him, "Never mind that, when's this ride over?" he complained.

"Bout an hour or so left" Ron answered slouching into the seat. During the remaining time on the train, Ron and Hermione had periodically left the compartment to patrol the hallways, often coming back and saying how Malfoy was misusing his powers. Naruto had dozed off after the first couple minutes and was snoring contently, his head lolling from side to side, occasionally hitting Hinata and Lee who sat on either side of him.

When the train finally pulled to a stop, everyone had already grabbed all their belongings and was ready to leave. Oddly enough, none of the bodyguards were spotted from the time they walked out of their compartment to when they exited the train. Harry for some strange reason, felt really open, without the constant feeling of the bodyguard's eyes on him, but shrugged it off.

"So where's the school, all I see is a forest" Naruto said, after looking around he turned to Hinata, Lee and Chouji, "_you think we don't see enough trees at home_" Hinata let out a soft giggle, while Chouji just snorted. Lee wasn't paying attention; instead he was starting off into the distance.

"_Oi bushy brows, stop looking at Sakura-chan and let's get moving"_ Naruto called to the spandex clad boy. Lee let out an indignant huff, turning to glare at the boy. Yes he was infatuated with Haruno Sakura, but he was not a creepy stalker, he just occasionally bumped into her on the streets is all.

"_Naruto-kun I thought I saw someone run off into the forest"_ the spandex-clad boy responded. Chouji shrugged saying it could just be the others. Naruto nodded and then 'accidentally' bumped into Hinata who activated her Byakugan. The veins that grew at the side of her eyes immediately caught the attention of the other kids, all of them asking her if she was alright.

"Oh Kari-chan sorry…ah your eye infection is acting up again, I must have accidentally brushed my dirty hand near your eyes, here let me get you some water" Naruto pulled out a small bottle from his backpack and tipped a small bit of its contents into the cap. Hinata accepted the cap gracefully and splashed the contents over her eyes, at the same time she deactivated her bloodline, the veins shrinking slowly back to normal.

"Thank you Kyo-kun, sorry to worry you but it seemed to be nothing" she said to the boy. The others caught onto her subtle hint and nodded in response. The four ninjas didn't have time to dwell on the mysterious shadow as their escorts came appearing out of the night. Their bodies shimmered like a hologram with a bad link, a gust of wind following their arrivals. Hermione thought Sasuke looked especially cool, but found her outgoing confidence waning in his stoic presence.

"Oi Pinkie" Naruto bellowed towards Sakura.

"Yes Kyo-san?" the girl grounded out, showing distaste towards Naruto's comment.

"Kari-chan's eye infection was acting up and since you're a medic maybe you could see if she's alright" he said laughing nervously at the look she was sending him. The others perked up. Sakura nodded and led Hinata a ways off to 'check' her eye. All the while, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were whispering about the disappearance of Hagrid, something the ninjas knew nothing about.

"Kyo-kun, don't those horses look so youthful!" Lee suddenly gushed, tugging Naruto and Chouji towards them. Naruto snorted.

"What are you talking about Kisaru these things look hideous"

"They don't look like they could be eaten" Chouji said, nodding in agreement to Naruto's comment. Everyone sent the boy a disbelieving look. Harry who had been listening to their conversation looked over to the carriages and sure enough, they were no longer horseless carriages. He could barely register Ron telling the three they were crazy because of course there couldn't possibly be anything towing the carriages. He opened his mouth, about to say something but was interrupted by Luna.

"You're not crazy" she said.

"I…Those…It…They were never there before" he whispered, tripping over all his thoughts.

"These are Thestrals, you can only see them after you've seen someone die" she said, answering all his unspoken questions. Harry nodded.

"Then they…" he said his voice drifting off, eyes cast towards Lee, Naruto and Chouji who were in the midst of an argument.

"Have seen someone die" she finished for him, before skipping off to pet one of the Thestrals. Harry was staring off into space when his friends came over.

"Gosh that girl is weird" Hermione said looking over at Luna, who, in everyone else's eyes, was petting air. Harry looked at her, but didn't want to say anything. It was hard enough being the boy who lived; he didn't need to be crazy too. Finally Sakura had returned with Hinata and they were permitted to leave. Harry found it odd that none of the bodyguards came onto the carriage with them, though Naruto quelled the boy's feelings, letting him know that they were following the carriage on foot.

* * *

It didn't take long for the carriages to reach the school and Naruto, Hinata, Lee and Chouji were left staring in awe at the gigantic building. Everyone went to the Great Hall, separating at the door. While the ninjas stood by the door waiting for the first years, the others went to sit at their appropriate tables. The place was booming with chatter as friends caught up on all the latest summer news. Harry glanced around, first looking at the house tables, before finally resting his gaze on the staff table.

"Who's the grandmother?" he heard Ron snort from beside him. Harry glanced over at a woman dressed obnoxiously in pink.

"Umbridge" he whispered, "she was at my hearing, works for Fudge"

"Figures the Ministry would be trying to interfere with Hogwarts" Hermione mused.

"Ugh, look, here comes Professor Grubbly Plank" Ginny said pointing out a very disappointing fact, and true to her words, the plump professor came ambling down the lane to sit at the staff table. The professor's arrival meant that the first years were here. Sure enough, the doors burst open as a line of scared first-years came filing in. Professor McGonagall led the line, stopping first to let the transfers join the front of it. She then grabbed a chair and placed an old looking hat on top of it. The hat suddenly burst into song, scaring the transfers and a couple unsuspecting first years. When the song finally ended, one by one the first-years were called up to take the sorting test. It started with the transfers.

Naruto walked calmly up to the hat and stared oddly at it. The hall fell into a silence as Naruto continued to stare at it.

"Kyo-kun I think you're supposed to put it on" Hinata whispered from behind him. Naruto's face brightened in recognition and finally placed the hat on top of his head, sitting down on the chair. After a long pause the voice bellowed, rather loudly for a hat, 'Gryffindor!' cheering went on at the table of red as Naruto bounced over to where Harry sat. Sasuke and Sakura gave him an approving look from the position they were standing behind Harry.

The very same went for Hinata and Lee. However when it came to Chouji, something unexpected came up. The boy was not sorted into Gryffindor like supposedly planned. Instead he had fallen into HufflePuff. Chouji stood up awkwardly and walked over to the table. Naruto, Hinata and Lee's eyes all connected briefly with the other ninjas that were stationed around the room.

"Is your friend alright he looks a little pale" Hermione said. Sakura assured the girl he was fine before excusing herself to go 'double-check' on him. The rest of the first-years were soon sorted into their respective houses and the feast began. Chouji and Naruto's eyes lit up as they grabbed anything they could see. Food was food, whether or not they knew what it was.

* * *

Sakura returned silently to Sasuke's side looking rather perplexed. This did not go unnoticed by the Uchiha. It was there first official day on the job and they were already dealing with two potentially huge problems: one mysterious figure – most likely ninja – and Chouji failing to enter the same house as Harry. What could possibly make this day better.

"_What do you think?"_ he asked leaning over to whisper quietly

"_He could henge and we can use him to scout_" Sakura suggested.

"_Too risky, I say we just send him home_"

"_Sasuke!"_

"_He's useless when it comes to scouting and we have enough people standing on watch, he'd be better off doing missions back home"_

"_I guess so…"_

"_Just forget about it and focus"_

"_Hey I can focus and talk you know!"_

"_Hn"_

"_Jerk"_ she mumbled. Her head snapped to her left as she saw a platinum boy walk cockily towards Harry. It didn't take a genius to tell that the boy was not very fond of their client. Before he could make his way to Harry, Sakura and Sasuke slid in front, blocking him like a wall. Harry could see some of the other ninjas in the room tense up as well. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

'These people sure do take their job seriously' he thought.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked non to politely. Malfoy snorted and made to push Sasuke out of the way. Wrong move. Malfoy soon found himself on the floor and Sasuke in the same position he was before. He got up dusting himself off.

"Do you know who I am?" Malfoy demanded getting up in Sasuke's face. Sasuke didn't respond.

"We don't, but if you'll so politely tell us why you're here" Sakura began, gently pushing Malfoy back, "maybe we can sort something out" Malfoy turned his attention towards her as if noticing her for the first time. He snorted.

"What did you do, lose a bet?" he mocked looking at her hair. If Sasuke knew anything in his three years of re-getting to know his team mates, it was that Sakura hated it when people made fun of her hair or her forehead. It always reminded her of the past, before Ino became her knight in flowery armour. His hand quickly shot out and grasped her wrist, tugging her back before she could do anything.

"Anyways I'm here to see Potter so you two should just scurry off" he said making a 'shove-off' hand motion. Harry finally stood up and walked over to Malfoy. Dumbledore hired them for a reason and he didn't want to test it out on Malfoy, however much he hated him.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"Nothing Potter, just wondering why your dear Hagrid isn't here, hope he isn't fired" Harry jerked forward as if he were about to leap at the boy, but found that he was restrained by Naruto who was holding him by the shoulder.

"Hey kid who are you?' Naruto asked, but didn't let him answer, "nice hair, by the way the kitchen called they want their grease back" Ron could be heard snickering behind them. Malfoy shot the boy a look, though it didn't quell the red heads laughter. With an indignant huff Malfoy turned around haughtily storming back to the Slytherin table. Naruto let Harry go returning to the table to continue eating and chatting with the others as if nothing happened. Sasuke made a mental note to have someone check up on the platinum-haired boy, it was quite suspicious to have him come over to 'wonder' where someone went.

* * *

The dinner feast ended not too shortly after, with the headmaster and the new professor making rather long and boring speeches. Naruto, Hinata, Lee were shuffled out with Ron and Hermione, along with the rest of the first years. The rest of the student body and staff filed out afterwards, having already known where they need to go. This left only the ninjas and Dumbledore in the great hall. They were encircled around the staff table, many notes and maps sprawled out across it.

"As promised here are the rest of the lay-out maps, as well as some profiles" Dumbledore said, pointing carefully to each object.

"_I don't get why he couldn't have just given us these before we got here"_ muttered Ino as she glanced at the info.

"_Something about safety of the client, doesn't matter as long as we have it now"_ Tenten explained.

"If there's anything else you need please feel free to come and find me" Dumbledore continued before leaving. The ninjas then examined each of the new information closely, having not learned very much prior to leaving Konoha.

"This boy…" Sasuke said lifting up the profile of the blonde they had seen before, "there's something weird about him" Tenten peered over the boy's shoulder at the profile.

"Seems pretty normal, I don't think bullying counts as an offence Sasuke" she mused, whipping the paper from his hands so that Neji and her could take a closer look.

"So what do I do now guys?" Chouji asked from his perch on one of the chairs. The 3 ANBU glanced over at him, before grabbing Shikamaru and walking a ways off to talk amongst themselves. They were conferencing for a while, and anger was evidently on Shikamaru's face. This did not bode over too well with Chouji, who despite looking very calm on the outside was inwardly having a panic attack.

"Do you think they're going to send me home?" Chouji wondered aloud. Ino patted the boy on the back.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure they're just trying to make up an excuse for why you have to leave the school and you could help us with a henge" Ino comforted.

Sakura stood off to the side, chewing on her lip. She had already talked to Sasuke about this, and while she knew Shikamaru would be against this, Sasuke would be all for it. Of course, the final decisions came to the three ANBU and Shikamaru's input could have little to no effect. Sakura was trying to be realistic about the situation. What Sasuke had said to her was true; there really was no use for Chouji to stay here. Besides with 12 of Konoha's most dependable ninjas away, it was better off to send Chouji home, now that his position had been compromised. Sakura was snapped out of her daze when the rest returned. Neji walked up to Chouji. Shikamaru was trying to avoid that gazes of Ino and Chouji, which left the impressionable mark that Chouji was going home.

"Sorry Akimichi, but we're going to have to send you back to Konoha" the ANBU captain said. Chouji nodded in understanding, albeit a little disappointingly. This was a huge mission and sure he would still get some of the pay, but surely no recognition.

"Nara, Yamanaka, take him to the headmaster" Neji commanded. Sasuke whispered the password to Shikamaru, while handing him a map to the office, "Shino, Kiba you guys are on night watch so head up to the dormitory, everyone else get some sleep" Everyone nodded and dispersed, leaving no trace that they were there before.

* * *

"See you later Chouji" Ino said while she hugged him, a hug he only returned half-heartedly.

"Troublesome…sorry Chouji I tried to persuade them…" Shikamaru said, brushing a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Don't worry about it; I'm sure Konoha needs my help more than you guys" After giving Shikamaru a pat on the pat and receiving another hug from Ino, he grabbed the Portkey and teleported back to Konoha.

Ino tugged on Shikamaru's wrist as she guided him out of the headmaster's room. The two were silent on their trek back to the Gryffindor. Suddenly Shikamaru stopped, jerking Ino back as she was still holding onto his wrist. Shikamaru gave her a quick kiss on her forehead before saying goodnight.

"Where are you going?' she asked.

"I'm going to go look at the clouds on the roof"

"Shika-kun it's night"

"There are clouds out at night too troublesome woman" Ino huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Shikamaru you tried your best and I'm sure Neji had a pretty good reason to send him home"

"I'm not mad; I just need some time to think"

"Fine then let's go" Ino grabbed his arm once again and dragged the unsuspecting boy outside.

"Ino what are you doing?"

"We're watching the clouds obviously, and I thought you were the smart one" Shikamaru smiled at her as the two jumped onto the roof. Pulling her down, the two lay side by side, with Ino cuddling up comfortably against him. They stayed that way for a long while, settling into a comfortable silence. It wasn't long before Ino fell asleep. Shikamaru mumbled a troublesome before pulling Ino closer to protect her from the cold.

"Troublesome woman…"he muttered before closing his eyes as well.


	4. Don't Mention Detention

**Of Fists and Sticks**

"_Naruto quiet down" _Sakura reprimanded punching said boy upside the head. Naruto grabbed his head as it throbbed in pain and then inched to hide behind Hinata, who was sitting the closest to him. All the ninjas were currently gathered in the Gryffindor common room in the early morning. Shikamaru and Ino were being cuddly on the couch, leaving some of the ninjas wondering just what the couple had been doing during their disappearance.

"_Naruto, give us a brief of what you know so far_" Neji commanded. Naruto tapped his head thoughtfully. Sakura rolled her eyes resisting the temptation to hit Naruto again, however Sasuke had beaten her too it. The two of them knew Naruto never put much thought into anything, so for him to be sitting there, his face screwed up in concentration, as if he were constipated was just his guise to try and seem smarter.

"_Get on with it dobe_"

"_Teme and Sakura-chan make the perfect couple, they're both so abusive, boy do I feel bad for their children_" Naruto muttered, not softly enough though. Sakura's face changed into ten different shades of red. Sakura snuck a look at Sasuke to gauge his reaction, however, to her disappointment; his face remained as impassive as ever.

"_Naruto…focus_!" Sakura seethed through clenched teeth.

"_Let's see…Harry has a crush on this chick…I think her name was Cho or something_" Naruto said as he looked left and right at Hinata and Lee for confirmation. The two nodded.

"_Okay, we'll keep an eye out for that, anything else_?"

"_Harry-san and Seamus-san had a fight yesterday_" Lee accounted.

***Flashback***

"**Me mam didn't want me to come back" Seamus said.**

"**What?" Harry said, as he stopped unpacking.**

"**She didn't want me to come back to Hogwarts" It was clear that Seamus didn't have the guts to look Harry in the face.**

"**But – why?" Harry asked, somehow he knew why though.**

"**Well" Seamus began testing his own voice as, he turned towards Harry and looked at him for the first time since Harry had walked in, "I suppose…because of you"**

"**What d'you mean?" Harry asked. The other boys in the room were snapping their heads back and forth like the conversation was a tennis match**

"**Well, really it's not just you…its Dumbledore too" Now Harry was livid.**

"**She believes the Daily Prophet" Harry screamed, "She thinks I'm a liar and Dumbledore's an old fool"**

"**Something like that" said Seamus shrugging. Harry wheeled around in anger and started ripping articles of clothing from his trunk and then slamming it down onto his bed. The others looked at him in fright. There was an unsettling silence that lingered in the room. That was until Seamus spoke up again, Naruto thought that boy had a death wish.**

"**So…what really happened…you know…with Cedric?" he asked unsure, yet excitedly curious at the same time. Harry whipped his head towards the boy.**

"**I dunno, why don't you just read the Prophet like your mother" he snapped.**

"**Don't you have a go at my mother!" Seamus bit back.**

"**I'll have a go at anyone who calls me a liar!"**

"**Don't talk to me like that"**

"**Try me" Harry said, turning his back to Seamus and putting away the rest of his clothes, "If you've got such a big problem with this why don't you just ask McGonagall to switch rooms…that'll stop your mom from worrying"**

"**Leave my mother out of this!" At this point Ron had entered the room.**

"**What's going on here?" the red-headed boy asked. Naruto jumped up and looped an arm around Harry's neck.**

"**He's having a go at my mother" Seamus snarled, pointing an accusing finger at Harry.**

"**Look Harry wouldn't – we both liked her when we met" Ron said.**

"**That's before she started reading the Daily Prophet and calling me a liar!" Harry countered with equal fury, only to be restrained by Naruto.**

"**Maybe I should move"**

"**Seamus that's outta line!" Ron argued.**

"**Hey guys, lets just all calm down, it's been a long day, everyone's pissed" Naruto said trying to be the peacekeeper in the room. Harry and Seamus huffed and turned away from each other. Naruto couldn't believe how childish those two were, only Ino and Sakura acted like that anymore.**

("Naruto no baka!" Ino and Sakura yelled bonking the boy over the head)

**Harry collapsed on his bed and all that could be heard was Ron who was shuffling about grabbing his stuff from his trunk. There was evened out breathing coming from Dean's bed. Suddenly Neville spoke up.**

"**My grandmother and I…we still believe you Harry" the boy whispered.**

***End Flashback***

"Interesting" Shikamaru mused, "Who do you think this Cedric is?"

"Brother?" Lee wondered. Sasuke shook his head.

"Only child"

"You don't think he's…you know" Naruto gulped, hesitantly. The others looked at him confused, "That way" Hinata blushed. Ino and Sakura turned towards each other, blinking uncertainly. Everyone else let out a long sigh.

"Of course not Naruto-kun, he liked that pretty girl from the train" Lee corrected. Naruto paused.

"Oh yeah" Neji let out an exasperated sigh.

"Okay let's list off what we know so far" he said looking at them sitting in a circle formation, his gaze rested on Sakura.

"Uh…we have a mysterious spy, likely ninja" she said, Neji nodded lifting one finger up. Shikamaru sat to Sakura's right.

"Harry is bugged by his past with a stranger named Cedric" Two fingers.

"A love interest named Cho?" added Ino. Three fingers.

"Disappearance of a teacher close to them" Shino said. Four fingers.

"Appearance of a lady from the hearing who bears a grudge with Potter" Sasuke muttered. Five fingers. Everyone settled into silence.

"Good" Neji said, closing his eyes in thought, "Shino, Kiba, get some rest" the two nodded and disappeared in a swirl of leaves, no doubt heading to the quarters set aside for the ninjas, "Tenten, Shikamaru, Ino, get ready, they should be up soon" the three nodded, "Naruto, Hinata-sama, Lee head back to your rooms" the three disappeared, opting that 'poofing' into the room would be the stealthiest method.

"Sakura, you have patrol in quadrant A, Sasuke quadrant B, meet up with Tenten and Shikamaru at lunch time to switch shifts" Sakura and Sasuke nodded before disappearing as well in a swirl of leaves. Neji collapsed onto the couch next to Tenten exhaustedly.

"Maybe you should take your own advice and 'get some rest'" Tenten mocked, pitching the end of her sentence deeply in her attempt at his voice. Neji grunted but also disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Tenten crossed her arm and shook her head. She glanced quickly out the window at the sun, noting that the shuffling of life in the dorms above could already be heard.

* * *

Ron and Naruto were sucking up the food on the table like vacuum cleaners, all thought of table manners thrown out the window. Ron was muttering about a lot of homework through a mouthful of chicken, Hermione was reprimanding him, though her words fell on deaf ears. Tenten and Shikamaru stood – bored – behind Harry, the latter occasionally letting out a yawn. The morning had flown by uneventfully for the two, with a boring class of history and potions. Tenten's fingers were itching to twirl a kunai, but thought better of it, finding no need in absently scaring the kids. With that said, she was more than grateful when Sakura and Sasuke walked up to the pair, to relieve them of duty.

"Good luck" Tenten whispered as she passed by her pink-haired friend, who giggled, having past by some of Harry's classes in her patrol.

"Sakura" Hermione greeted enthusiastically and then turned shyly to Sasuke, "Sasuke" Sakura waved, while Sasuke let out an 'hn'. Sakura elbowed him in the ribs, causing the boy to glare at her; she met his gazes with her own fiery ones. Sasuke sighed in defeat. He nodded at Hermione with a small smirk on his face - a smirk he knew made girls melt into puddles at his feet – as a sign of greeting. Sakura watched as Hermione blushed heavily and turned back to eating avoiding Sasuke.

"So what class do we have next?" Naruto asked, leaning back casually. Harry looked up from poking his poor chicken breast.

"Defence against the Dark Arts" he replied.

"Wow a class dedicated to teaching kids to battle against all that is un-youthful" Lee exclaimed, stars practically dancing in his eyes. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto swung his legs out from under the table, knocking into Sasuke in the process, as he got up. The group left the great hall, leaving Hermione with Ino who had returned from wherever she had left to.

* * *

Harry and his friends walked into the defence room and immediately noticed that the normal space at the front of the classroom was cluttered with things, like a blackboard, and the rows of desks were spaced further apart to take up more space. Umbridge was already there sitting calmly at her desk, wearing her absurd pink clothes again. When everyone had finally seated she got up from her desk.

"Good afternoon class" she said in her shrill, grandma-like voice. She was greeted by less than enthusiastic mumbles and grunts. Rapping her wand against her desk she repeated her greeting. The students picked up on her hidden message.

"Good afternoon Professor Umbridge" the class chorused with a little more enthusiasm.

"Better" she said, "now…put away your wands and get your quills out" The class looked at her oddly. This even surprised the ninjas as they highly doubted that she was going to be teaching them any defence that didn't involve shooting colourful streams of light at each other. Most of the students hadn't bothered to follow her orders and instead, chose to sit there stare stupidly at her.

"Well, what are you waiting for, put away your wands" Umbridge ordered again, her eyebrows were furrowed in annoyance and her tone was less than inviting. Silently – and reluctantly – the class placed there wands back into the pocket of their robes. Smiling contently, Umbridge tapped the blackboard twice with her wand and words appeared on the board.

_Defence Against the Dark Arts_

_A Return to Basics Principles_

"As I have been informed, your defence class has been…how should I put this...choppy" Umbridge began, "You are not up to par with the standards, however I have taken the time set up a teaching plan that should meet the curriculum" There was a collective mumble from the class. They may no agree with her, but they weren't stupid enough to defy her either. Of course this didn't run for everyone as Hermione spoke her thoughts loud and clear.

"How are we going to practice any defensive spells through a book?" she asked agitation clear in her voice. Umbridge furrowed her brows.

"Hands please Ms –"

"Granger" she replied. Hermione raised her hand this time and repeated her question. This only seemed to further amuse Umbridge who laughed.

"Silly girl, now why would you need to practice these spells, knowing them is enough" the professor replied in an amused tone.

"How are we supposed to defend ourselves?" Harry screamed, jumping up from his chair.

"Hand, Mr. Potter" Umbridge demanded, her tone changing from amused to agitated. Sakura pushed the boy back into his seat when he decided to ignore his teacher and continually screamed about Cedric and Voldemort. Umbridge, whose face had changed 10 different shades of red during Harry's tirade, lashed back by giving him detention and taking 10 points away from the Gryffindor house. Surprisingly Naruto had been quiet during this whole ordeal. Never once did he decide to step in and help defend Harry, unlike some of the other students in the classroom.

The class settled into a silence, most of them deciding that a detention wasn't the best way to start off the week. Naruto, however, was not working. Instead he was trying to talk to Harry who sat behind him.

"So…who's Cedric?" he asked.

"Nobody" Harry mumbled.

"So you're a curly fry than" Naruto said, a blank expression on his face. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"A what?"

"A curly fry, you know, you swing that way" Still a face of calmness. Harry flushed in embarrassment and anger.

"No! It's nothing like that, he's–"

"He's?"

"A friend, who's dead because of me" Naruto chuckled.

"Wow and here I thought it was something important" Harry's eyes narrowed.

"It is important because if I hadn't been so noble, Cedric would still be here, Cho would still have a boyfriend and–"

"Oh, I get it; people are spreading rumours that you killed him to get to that Cho chick, right?" Naruto said, though, no matter how much of an idiot the others thought he was, Naruto could be smart…sometimes. Harry felt like a failure, a feeling Naruto knew all too well. However Harry would not divulge the information unless Naruto kept pressing other matters that would anger him. True to his words, Harry was practically fuming at his remark.

"No, everyone thinks Voldemort isn't back and that Cedric died of his own accord, there was nothing heroic about his death, but there is, Cedric died a hero" Harry seethed. Naruto laughed, catching the attention of Umbridge.

"Mr. Kyo care to enlighten the rest of the class about what is so humorous?"

"Nothing, but pink is **so** not your colour" Naruto said swishing his finger and bobbing his head from side to side in a manner he had seen Ino do whenever she criticized Tenten on her lack of fashion sense. Stifled giggles and muffled laughs were heard among the gasps from shocked students.

"Detention!" she fumed, her face now as red as a tomato. Naruto smirked, getting detention was nothing new too him, but it was needed in order to find out what that teacher is really scheming.

* * *

Hermione grumbled as Ino continued to follow her around for the rest of the day. That blonde was insufferable, it was like she knew exactly what Hermione was thinking and was just plotting many different ways to get under her skin. Hermione sat down in her seat and Ino stood behind attempting to look intimidating, but was attracting more ogling looks than fear.

"You sure take some boring classes" Ino remarked as she looked around the classroom.

"I happen to find them interesting" Hermione retorted. She was somewhat disappointed that Sakura was assigned to guard Harry, as Hermione had gotten rather fond of that girl. She was also saddened that Kari had been placed in all the same classes as Harry and only shared two classes with Hermione. Now she was stuck all alone with Ino.

"Yeah, just like you find Sasuke interesting" Ino replied, a rather coy smirk plastered on her face, one delicate eyebrow rose in a mocking manner. Hermione didn't even bother to deny her rather obvious crush on the boy.

"So I like him big deal, I happen to find him very attractive and manly" Ino laughed, almost cruelly.

"Honey, you and practically the rest of this planet and sorry to say but you wouldn't last 10 seconds on a date with him" Hermione didn't respond partly because she didn't know what to say, but also because she knew Ino was right. The guy only has one emotion, anger and the only other person that he seemed to acknowledge on more than a work level was Sakura. Hermione sighed. Of course he would like someone like Sakura; she was pretty, kind, strong and smart. So she isn't as beautiful as some girls she knew, or Ino, but she wasn't butt ugly either.

"Nice try, but your not his type" Ino said, though this time she was genuinely nice about it and Hermione couldn't help but sigh, maybe Ino wasn't as dumb as she looked.

* * *

Dinner with Harry was unexpectedly quiet among Harry and his friends, though the others in the hall were quite boisterous after hearing about Harry's shouting match with Umbridge. Harry barely ate, opting to stab his food viciously and glaring at it as if his meal was the reason for all his troubles. Harry couldn't stomach the food, after his chat with McGonagall he was slightly afraid at what Umbridge had planned for him. Turn his head slightly to the right he could see Naruto talking away with Hinata, who only managed to throw in her two cents every so often between Naruto's words.

"So I guess your not going to come watch the try-outs then" Ron said looking at Harry. Harry turned to Ron.

"I will, I'll just ask Umbridge if she would be willing to change the time or date" Harry mumbled not all that sure of himself. The murmuring around him was getting more intense as Harry placed his fork and knife down.

"I'm going to head back to the dorm" he announced, Hermione mimicked his motions, forcing Ron to do the same. Together the three got up and headed up to the room, Sasuke, Sakura and Ino following not that far behind. Naruto stopped blabbing nonsense to Hinata as he looked at the departing wizards.

"What an emo, can't even take a few jibing words" Naruto snorted. Hinata shook her head disapprovingly.

"Kyo-kun he's not like us, you can't expect him to turn a blind eye to everything like we do" she explained. Naruto looked deep into her eyes. Hinata had just as much of a troubled past as he did.

"I guess, still…" Hinata silenced him with a look, "okay, why don't we grab Kisaru and do some of this homework" Naruto spat the word 'homework' out like a disease. Hinata looked around.

"Where is he?" she asked. Naruto looked around too, but neither spotted the green spandex-clad boy. Then two girls walked by, giggling foolishly and whispering.

"Did you see that weirdo outside?" one said, the other nodded vigorously.

"Well at least he's strong, look at him doing those one-handed push-ups" the two burst out into another round of giggles as they walked towards their table. Naruto and Hinata look knowingly at each other.

* * *

"Stupid assignment, god I hate this so much!" Naruto yelled in frustration, slamming his quill down and getting shushed by the librarian. Hinata on the other hand was scribbling furiously away on her parchment. Naruto looked over to see that she was practically done her potions essay.

"_Suigoi, your amazing Hinata-chan"_ Naruto said, amazed at her productivity. Hinata blushed.

"_How much have you done, Naruto-kun?" _she asked. Leaning over she looked at his parchment which only had two words on it, 'Potions Essay'. Hinata sighed. She began brainstorming ideas, leaning over to point at crucial notes in his textbook. Naruto, unable to concentrate, was staring at Hinata's face, her words unregistered in his ears. He never really realized how pretty she is. Her eyes captivated him. They were meant to be white, a signature of the Byakugan, but if you looked closely – like Naruto was doing – you could see the faintest hint of lavender. She was breathtaking. Hinata stopped and looked up, noticing that Naruto was staring. She flushed and jumped back and started babbling about incoherent stuff before returning to finish her essay.

Naruto – snapped out of his reverie by Hinata's sudden movement – smiled in spite of the awkward moment and began to write his essay. Though he found himself writing the word 'lavender' more than once when trying to talk about herbs. Naruto was thankful that Ino and Sakura were not around at that moment.

* * *

The week ticked by slowly for Harry. The dread built up in his chest as he stood emptily outside Umbridge's office. The sound of a quill scratching at the table could be heard from the other side and Harry knew that Umbridge had not forgotten about detention. To Harry's right stood Naruto who wasn't even fazed by the scheming woman behind the door.

"So while I shave off my century old beard do you mind knocking the door?" Naruto asked impatiently. Harry grunted, but did as he was told. The disgustingly sweet voice of Professor Umbridge could be heard beckoning them in. Naruto gripped the door knob and opened the door, pushing Harry in first and then following suit.

***Flashback***

**The room had been in much the same condition it was when Harry had first entered it, though Umbridge had added some of her stuff to the room. Like some pictures and frilly doily's that everyone's grandmas had. It felt like a little old lady's house out in the country, Harry felt like they were Hansel and Gretel, being lulled falsely by a wicked witch who planned on swallowing them whole.**

"**Mr. Potter, Mr. Kyo" Umbridge greeted as she stood up and rounded her table, "come, take a seat" she gestured towards a table with two chairs a parchment in front of each. Harry and Naruto reached for their quills when Umbridge placed her hands over theirs to stop them.**

"**No need I have prepared special quills for you two" she said in her falsely, poison laced voice. The two boys looked sceptical. Harry, not wanting to have another detention interfere with Quidditch, obeyed. Naruto, wasn't so sure, but obeyed anyways. Umbridge handed them a quill each before instructing Harry to write 'I must not tell lies' and Naruto to write 'I will shut my goddamn trap'.**

"**You forgot the ink" Harry pointed out. Umbridge smiled.**

"**Oh honey you won't be needing it" The two boys shared a look before writing dryly on the parchment. The moment both of them had written one line, the blood red ink on the parchment was now scratched onto the back of their hands. Harry cried out in sudden pain and grasped his hand. While Naruto rotated his hand looking at his wounds as if nothing happened.**

***End Flashback***

"You know what to do" Umbridge said. The boys sat down and wrote quietly, occasional gasps and groans coming from Harry as the pain ebbed away at him. The final detention session ended quickly, much to Harry's liking, and the two boys walked out of the classroom. As usual, either Tenten and Shikamaru or Sasuke and Sakura stood outside waiting for Harry. Though Harry wasn't sure why they had not gone in with him and defended him from the woman, it was there job wasn't it.

Today, however it was just Sakura as the two spotted the familiar head of pink standing next to the classroom door. She smiled at them in greeting.

"Wow, took you guys long enough, now let's go get you guys cleaned up" She grabbed them by their uninjured arms and pulled them towards the Gryffindor common room. Harry was slightly embarrassed to be dragged around in the halls by a girl, especially one that looked younger than him. When they finally got to the room she tossed them both on the couch with ease. She crouched down so that she was level with Harry and she grabbed his injured arm gently. Harry quickly shrunk back from the touch, attempting to yank his arm back, but failing.

Sakura rolled his sleeves up and Harry could do nothing but watch as her hands glowed green and floated over his arm. The feeling was very soothing as he felt the burning pain subside and a cool energy flow through his arms. He watched the scars from previous sessions and the new wounds vanish, leaving no trace that they were there before. When Sakura finally let go he noticed that his hand looked perfectly fine, not a scar nor blemish. Whatever she had done it was far more advanced than any healing magic he had learnt of. Harry looked up from his hand to see that Sakura had moved on to help Naruto.

"Thanks" he muttered, thoroughly embarrassed though he didn't know why. She smiled warmly back at him before replying that it was no problem. Harry watched as Naruto exchanged some words in Japanese with Sakura, causing the girl to laugh.

"How come you didn't heal us before?" Harry asked.

"If she found out that she wasn't causing you any pain she would only drag out your detention, besides a little pain never hurt anyone" Sakura replied. Harry agreed.

Harry started to understand why the ninjas were being conservative around Umbridge. She had probably cooked up many schemes and knowing her, would find some way to backlash at his bodyguards, should she find out what they are capable of. Knowing this, they probably were aware of what she had planned to do and decided that it wasn't of any immediate danger to Harry, therefore chose not to arouse suspicion.

Dolores Umbridge was not someone to be taken lightly.


	5. Fight in the Night

**Of Fists and Sticks**

Even breathing

Small murmurs

Tossing and Turning

Swirl of the wind…

3 people jumped out of the bed, 2 girls rolled over, mumbling curses as they pulled the covers over their heads and 1 boy sat up lazily. The three ANBUs yelled orders and asked questions to Kiba who had popped into the room. Sakura and Ino were quickly roused from their sleep.

"What's going on?" Neji asked as he quickly strapped his equipment on.

"I smell something, don't know what, and something set Shino's bugs off too, he went to check it out" Kiba said, his voice was quick as he frantically relayed all the information. Everyone barely had time to stable there feet as an explosion rocked the building.

"Shikamaru, Ino, Sasuke, Sakura to the dormitories, Kiba, Tenten come with me" Everyone nodded and disappeared to their designated areas.

* * *

Neji, Tenten, Kiba and Shino skidded to a halt steps away from a blown in entrance door. Dust had settled into the air, making it hard for Kiba, Shino and Tenten to see. Neji quickly activated his Byakugan and scanned the area. There were about 10 ninjas spaced out strategically in the entrance hallway, however their level of skill was hard to determine. It was a stalemate as nobody on either side moved.

"Formation 2! Go!" Neji commanded, while Tenten threw two kunai, strapped with explosive tags, right to the center of the 10 ninjas. The enemy dispersed, breaking their formation. Tenten immediately leapt onto a small platform protruding from the wall. Kiba threw down a scroll and summoned Akamaru, who was placed there for mission convenience. The two then shot to the left, while Shino moved to the right. They formed a triangle, the boys as the base and Tenten as the peak.

One of the enemy Nins sneered, unimpressed by their tricks. He made a quick hand motion, just a flick of the wrist, and his teammates nodded. Their knees bent as the made to jump at the three corners of the triangle, attempting to push them back and separate them. Numbers were on their side. However, the Nins found they could not move. Upon closer inspection, the captain – the one who sneered – realized that there were hundreds of chakra strings that spanned from each tip of the triangle, binding them in place – they were immobilized.

It was Tenten's turn to smirk this time, as she pulled her hands closer to her body, tightening the strings. Neji shifted his feet, spreading his hands as he settled into his 64 strikes stance.

"You will come with us quietly" Neji demanded. The captain burst out into a sinister laughter, his whole frame was shaking, sending vibrations into the chakra strings.

"Or what, Hyuuga, you gonna poke me to death" he jibed, finally stopping his laughter. He turned to his right to look at one of his comrades, who nodded in return. Slowly, one by one the chakra strings faded, leaving not one behind.

"What the?" Kiba began shocked. Neji glanced up at Tenten, who was now on bended knee as she struggled to regain her breath.

"Break! Formation 0! Go!" Neji once again commanded. Kiba let out a whoop of joy.

"Yeah, I love this formation!" he yelled as he sent a Gatsuga straight at the enemy Nins. He barreled into two of them, only one managed to roll out of the way in time. Kiba's attack sent the nin careening into a nearby wall, blood splattering everywhere. Kiba quickly turned around and parried a kunai with his own. He sent a leg under and swept the other nin off his feet, stabbing the kunai into his heart.

Shino sent his bugs in all directions, using them as means for knocking out the enemy for interrogation later. He flipped backwards as one nin ran straight through his mass of bugs, fist cocked backwards ready to strike. Shino grabbed the fist and turned the arms backwards, effectively dislocating it. A swarm of bugs quickly finished him off, muffling the painful screams underneath them.

Tenten leapt down from her perch, a katana in each hand, taking down three enemies at once. She parried and deflected each blow, spinning around gracefully as she retaliated with slashes of her own. Crossing her swords into an X formation she blocked a wayward mace swing. Using her right sword to push the weapon away, she flipped her left sword behind her back, blocking another blow. Tenten spun gracefully, slicing both nins jugular accurately in one go.

Neji quickly went into battle with their commanding leader, trading off blows. However strong this Nin may have thought he was, even though he was blocking Neji's gentle fist, he was unknowingly having all his chakra points sealed off. All of the enemy-nins were quickly dispatched, blood strewn everywhere. Shino held the enemy captain by his collar, after stinging him with one of his insects.

"What the heck was that?" Kiba bellowed, waving his hands dramatically in the air. He was referring to all the chakra strings disappearing.

"I believe one of the nins had a similar power as my bugs, they most likely took chakra from Tenten, using her strings as a conductor" Shino explained. Neji nodded.

"It was this one" Neji said pointing to one of the bodies on the floor, "how many of them are still alive?"

"Well…" Kiba began sheepishly. Tenten sighed.

"Besides the one Shino's holding, that one" Tenten said pointing at the person who sucked the chakra from her, "and that one" she finished pointing at another body.

"Okay take those two with you Kiba, Tenten" Neji ordered, earning a groan from Kiba who reluctantly picked up both bodies, "Shino go find Uchiha and let's get these bodies burnt"

"Hai!" Kiba and Shino left immediately, Tenten, about to follow them, was yanked back by her wrist.

"Are you okay?" Neji asked - his voice held no concern or worry, but Tenten knew him better than that and his words spoke greater volumes than others. She carefully pulled his hand away from her wrist.

"Course I am silly" she responded in a light, and for her, flirty tone. Neji nodded, a ghost of a smile dancing across his lips.

**

* * *

**

Everyone in the Gryffindor jerked out of their beds as something shook the schools foundation. Naruto glanced quickly across the room. Everyone was just as confused as he was. In a matter of seconds Sasuke, Shikamaru and Sakura burst into the door. Ron grabbed his sheet clutching it to his half-naked form.

"Is everything alright?" Lee asked. Sasuke shook his head, but did not reply.

"No one's hurt?" Shikamaru asked.

"No, we're fine, what's going on?" Seamus asked. No one answered him.

"_Shikamaru, trap the common room_" Sasuke instructed. Shikamaru left the room and returned minutes later. Everyone was still awake, despite Naruto's reassurances.

"_Is Hinata-chan alright?"_ Naruto asked.

"_Yeah, Ino's with the girls right now"_ Shikamaru answered. The other boys watched their exchange, wondering what they had just said to each other. Everyone's nervous muttering was halted when a snap noise sounded from downstairs. Harry watched his bodyguards tense up immediately.

"Someone's here" Shikamaru said.

"_Sakura stay here, Shikmaru come with me"_ Sasuke commanded. Sakura quickly hid her chakra signature, stationing herself stealthily in the shadows behind the door. Shikamaru and Sasuke immediately left the room.

"Don't you think an explanation is in order?" Harry asked looking at the spot where Sakura was suppose to be, even though he had a tough time seeing her. However she did not answer him, staying silent like she had since she came into the room.

* * *

Shikamaru sent shadows out disarming the simple traps he had set up. He froze midway when the intruder stepped out.

"Sssauske-kun, ssso good to see you" the voice hissed. Sasuke whipped around to come face to face with the mug of none other than Orochimaru, the visage that haunted many of his nightmares. Shikamaru leapt towards them, all intent on separating the two, but he was thrown back by a force field.

"Oi Sasuke!" he yelled banging his fists against the transparent shield. There was no answer.

Sasuke stood within the dome, Shikamaru's muffled yelling on the other side. Sasuke gazed wearily at Orochimaru who did not stand far from him. The snake's tongue snapped out of his mouths as he licked his lips sadistically…and creepily.

"You're dead" Sasuke deadpanned, his voice not betraying the confusion in his head. Orochimaru just smiled.

"Of course I am, I was just a little lonely and thought maybe I could bring some people with me" Of course his words did not seem to faze Sasuke at all, who instead decided to shift his body into a defensive stance. Orochimaru made a small clicking noise with his tongue.

"No need to be all defensive Sasuke-kun, I only wanted to meet some of your new acquaintances, although I can see that they're not all that new"

"This is a rather clever genjutsu" Sasuke said calmly.

"Is it?" Orochimaru asked. He then snapped his fingers and a red-haired kunoichi appeared loyally to his side, "I'm sure you've met Karin"

"Hello Sasuke-kun" she said rather maliciously. Sasuke did not greet her. (He was, after all, a man of few words and he could not waste such precious things on Karin). This did not seem to phase the red-head; instead it only seemed to further amuse her.

"They're both upstairs" Karin said, answering a seemingly unasked question. Orochimaru smirked.

"Of course they are…you see Sasuke-kun I've been watching you for a while now" the snake began, "The Kyuubi and the medic, they're both important people to you aren't they?" Sasuke flinched, not visibly, but he flinched. Orochimaru knew he hit a chord.

"Are you just going to talk to me all day?" Sasuke seethed, he was ready for battle and he was going to bring hell.

"Always impatient weren't you Sasuke" Orochimaru said, "impatient for power, impatient with friends, a terrible flaw really"

"Well dead people should stay dead!" and Sasuke launched himself at the Sannin. Karin dived instinctively to the side to avoid Sasuke's swing of his sword. Orochimaru calmly sandwiched the blade between his palms, rooting Sasuke to his spot.

"I'm not here to fight, only to deliver a message…Voldemort would like you to lend him your powers, in return he will promise the safety of your friends and perhaps…even more" Orochimaru let the end of his sentence hang with limitless possibilities. More what? More power, wealth (not that he was poor), or even life, perhaps. Sasuke did not want to dwell on the facts, choosing instead to look at Karin, who was a whole lot easier to read than the snake bastard. Karin's eyes were calm, unmoving, which meant that there was nothing for her to fear.

"So you want me to betray my friends again?" Sasuke said, almost bemused by their ludicrous thinking.

"I can guarantee your friends will not meet a happy ending if you do not" Sasuke snorted, then shifted his body to a more relaxed manner, his muscles were starting to spasm from being so tense and Orochimaru had no desire what so ever to fight.

"That's all that is in it for me?" Sasuke asked his voice rather cruel and greedy. Orochimaru smiled, believing this was going according to plan. In fact he even started to laugh sinisterly, which unnerved Sasuke, even if it did not show.

"Ha, ha this is so rich" he continued to laugh; "I wish I had a tape recorder for this" Karin was equally as confused as she stood by her master's side.

"Takuma" Orochimaru bellowed, "bring her" Karin was utterly and completely lost now and slightly hurt from being left out of the plans. A poof sound followed by a ball of smoke signified the entrance of another ninja; he was quickly accompanied by many more as the ninjas filled up the dome. Kneeling next to Orochimaru, with multiple chains tied to her limbs, body and neck, was Sakura.

"You asshole, I'm going to rip your hands off and shove them down your throat!" she yelled, surprisingly, at Sasuke. She was yanking and tugging furiously at the chains, but her captors were strong, even for her.

"The Sakura upstairs-" Sasuke's question was cut off by the arrival of the new ninja, Takuma. His sandy blonde hair was short and his green eyes were sharp. His face changed, till it looked like a carbon copy of Sakura, chakra signature and all.

"It's an interesting trick isn't it, Uchiha"

"When?"

"During her patrol last night, quadrant A was it?" Sasuke snapped, he didn't know why, but he did. Sasuke hurtled himself towards Takuma. The brown-haired Nin let himself be flung over by the Uchiha, who had his grip on Takuma's collar and was jerking Takuma's head up to meet his own. Sasuke could feel his head pounding and a searing hot pain from his neck. Takuma remained unmoving, relatively calm underneath the half curse-seal Sasuke.

"Control yourself you damn bastard" Sakura yelled. The purple marks receded, until nothing was left. Sasuke was hunched over, but kept a firm grip on Takuma's collar. Takuma let out a low whistle.

"Had to see it to believe it" the boy said, turning his head to look at Orochimaru, "Uchiha's whipped" Sasuke picked Takuma's head up and slammed it back onto the floor, a small dent developing behind his head. Orochimaru sneered, unimpressed.

"And here I thought all along it was the loving way she said your name, but even her very presence" Sakura growled from beside the snake Sannin and Sasuke turned his glare towards his ex-sensei.

"I'll be waiting to hear your response Sasuke" Orochimaru said. With that the force field as well as every enemy-Nin within it vanished, as if they were never there before. Only the cracked floor – made by Takuma's head – and the way Shikamaru fell forward as he attempted to enter the dome, showed any evidence that this was not a dream.

"Sasuke are you…" Shikamaru trailed off as he saw Sakura "weren't you upstairs?" Sakura shot him an angered look, though Shikamaru could tell she wasn't exactly angry at him. Sasuke walked over in an attempt to help her up, but she simply brushed him off.

"Don't touch me" she seethed. Sakura got up and ran out the door, leaving Shikamaru thoroughly confused. Sasuke cursed silently and took off after her.

"Wait!" Shikamaru called after them, "so troublesome"

* * *

To say this was an awkward moment was an understatement for Sasuke and Sakura. It felt like a mile between where he was and she stood, only for her heavy breathing to remind him just how close they were. It wasn't supposed to turn out like this. The 'offer' now stood as a widening rift between the two friends, which despite all they've been through are still so tragically in love.

"Sakura" he mumbled, facing her back. He hadn't planned on taking up Voldemort's offer; he was only testing the waters, who knew what Orochimaru was really planning. Sasuke did not expect Sakura to hear any of it.

"What?" she replied meekly, tears threatening to spill from her jade eyes. She didn't dare turn around lest he catch a look at her weak and pathetic state. In her mind all that could be registered were her panicked thoughts, he had almost turned his back on them again. She was absolutely furious seconds ago, but now, she was nothing but a blubbering mess.

"I…It wasn't…" he stuttered, barely coaxing the right words out. How was he going to explain this to her? Sometimes he wondered how Sakura managed to step in on him every time he decided to leave – not that he had any intention of leaving today. It was as if some internal alarm triggered.

"Sasuke…" she began, only for him to cut her off.

"God dammit, I'm not perfect!" he yelled, something he hadn't done in a long time. Sasuke couldn't grasp what had come over him, but he was feeling a flood of emotions. The ones he had tried so hard to stow away. He was livid. Who did she think she was? He couldn't be her Knight in Shining Armour, he was anything but. There was a huge part of him that wasn't good. For crying out loud, he was the bad guy for a greater part of her life.

"I know" she whispered, her voice was strained and cracked, "but I'm done Sasuke, I'm just so tired" Sasuke noted that her posture was slightly slumped and her fists were clenched tightly at her side, nails digging into her skirt. Sasuke was so dense sometimes. She didn't want him to be like Naruto, she wanted him to be him. The person who she knew would always stand strong behind her when she needed it the most. Fairytales don't belong in his world and as of now they no longer belonged in hers. She started to walk.

"Wait Sakura…please" he said. Sasuke did a double take; he had never found himself so desperate before, it was an odd feeling. He wasn't even sure himself, whether he was telling her to wait for him to explain, or to continue loving him, like she has for so many years.

"I want to Sasuke, I really do, but that's all I've been doing…waiting" she sounded tired indeed, "It's not worth it anymore Sasuke" Sasuke was shocked, he was angrier than ever. Their relationship, whatever it was, didn't work without Sakura, she had to be the one to initiate everything.

"Fight then" he said. Sakura paused to muse over his cryptic message, keep fighting his rejections because he's worth it? Please, he's always been worth it. No matter what she said or thought, he has always been worth it.

"I want you to tell me if this isn't going to work out, cause I'm sick of fighting Sasuke, I want to know what I'm fighting for" she begged, the hurt was oh too evident in her voice. Sasuke almost broke down all the walls he had built up just to hold her in his arms, but pride was such a dastardly thing as it kept him rooted in spot. She was sick and tired of Sasuke sending these subtle hints. She wanted their love to be more than a crummy TV show where the viewers saw those little flirtatious moments only for the series to end before they even got together.

"…" His silence showed her more than she ever could understand from his words. Sakura freaked

"Forget it" she snapped, attempting to hide her hurt in her anger, something Sasuke knew she often tried to do. She took off full sprint down the hallway, her crystalline tears reflecting off the moonlight as it made a glistening trail behind her. Something in the back of both their minds nagged at them.

This could be the end of Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura…

* * *

Shino rounded the corner nearly colliding with a running Sakura. Ignoring the distressed Kunoichi he continued on to find Sasuke in the hallway, Shikamaru and Ino just exiting the Gryffindor house.

"Uchiha, Neji wants you downstairs" Shino beckoned towards the boy. Sasuke nodded and disappeared to where he felt Neji's chakra signature.

"Where's Sakura?" Ino questioned as the pair finally made it to Shino. The boy shrugged.

"She ran by me a couple minutes ago" Shino replied, "She seemed to be very distressed." Ino scowled, she had heard a rather confusing story from Shikamaru and now Sakura was missing and sad, what next? Ino was pulled from her thoughts when the portrait from the Gryffindor house swung open. Naruto, Hinata and Lee stepped out.

"_What are you guys doing?"_ Ino asked.

"_We told them we'd try to find out what's going on…but don't worry we won't tell them" _Leeexplained.

"_So tell us what the hell is going on?" _Naruto had a nudging suspicion that Naruto was yelling more for the potential spies hiding behind the portrait door, than he was because he was a dobe. Then again…this was Naruto.

"_We don't know why, but we were attacked by sound-nins" _Shino explained.

"_Is everyone alright?" _Hinataasked_, "Where is everyone else?"_

"_Neji and Sasuke went to dispose of the bodies, Tenten and Kiba are tying up our prisoners and we have yet to locate Sakura" _Shinosaid_. _Naruto freaked.

"_What do you mean you don't know where Sakura is?" _thekyuubicontainer yelled_._

"_Naruto calm down" _Inoberated_._

"_No I will not calm down, I want answers!" _Narutocontinued_. _Hinataplaced a calming hand on Naruto's shoulder, she seemed to be doing that an awful lot lately.

"_Is she alright?" _Hinata asked, her voice calm_._

"_She ran off after talking to Sasuke" _Shikamaru said_._

"_That bastard I'm going to ring his neck" _Naruto growled. Lee furrowed his eyebrows_._

"_Where will we be able to locate Sasuke-san?" _the boy asked. Shino was about to point out Sasuke's direction, when Shikamaru smacked his hand down_._

"_Maybe we should leave her alone, she's a big girl. She can take care of herself" _Shikamaru said. Ino, Naruto and Lee scowled, unable to comprehend not comforting their friend/sister/crush. Hinata nodded in agreement.

"_Let's find Neji-nii-san and sort this out_" the girl recommended. Shino coughed_._

"_You mean we should, you three better get back" _Hinata blushed in embarrassment_._

"_R-right" _shesaid tugging Naruto and Lee in tow.

* * *

Sasuke strolled down the empty halls of Hogwarts. It was still early in the morning and the students had yet to crawl from their warm and cozy beds. The raven-haired teen let out a deep sigh.

"**Uchiha, let's talk"**

Sasuke's conversation with Neji was undoubtedly strange and irksome. For something coming out of Neji, it was surprisingly different. That was the only way Sasuke could have described that conversation. It still bothered him that he had no idea what the older boy was thinking, but at this point in time, Sasuke believed that it didn't matter. Not anymore. His head was in a flurry of thoughts, switching rapidly between Orochimaru's conversation, Sakura's confrontation and Neji's chat.

It was all a little too much for the Uchiha, especially since it spanned a time of less than an hour. But one thing was certain in Sasuke's head…

"**I accept"**


	6. Pick a Side and Take a Ride

**Of Fists and Sticks**

The school was in a buzz at the unexpected attack that took place early in the morning. The anxiety in the air was even starting to get to the teachers, whom – despite the strong fronts they put on – were just as scared and out of the loop as the students. Harry and his friends sat at the breakfast table discussing their own theories about what happened last night. Ron was heaping food into his mouth like a vacuum cleaner, while Hermione and Harry seemed distant and sat poking their eggs or sipping from their cups.

"Did someone come into your room too?" Ron asked, as he leaned over to Hermione next to him. She nodded, placing down her cup.

"The blonde one…Ino" Ron grinned.

"Lucky" he whispered only to receive a smack in the gut. He doubled over clutching his abdomen, "Ow, I was just saying"

"Well don't" she hissed, after sorting her emotions out, she continued, "Did you manage to see what was going on in the common room?"

"No, Kyo told me to mind my own business" Hermione fumed, the boy lacked any sense of dignity! Why did she even…

"Ron! You're a prefect, don't you think you have a responsibility to-"

"Come off it Hermione" Ron snapped, stopping her from finishing the sentence and possibly her whole lecture, "you didn't go either" Hermione glared angrily at Ron, but felt that she had no comeback on that particular matter, so she launched into another topic. Harry sat off to the side as he listen to his two friends bicker on and on about things that really didn't matter to him right now. This did not go unnoticed by the two, although Harry wasn't a chatterbox, he zoned out a lot lately. You think his brain would explode one day from all that thinking.

"What's on your mind mate?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged.

"Just thinking" he replied distantly. Ron resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"You don't say" Harry ignored him. Hermione sent Ron a disapproving look.

"You can tell us you know" Hermione said, her voice seemed to snap Harry back to reality.

"Oh yeah…it's just…don't you think they're acting a bit weird" Harry began, jerking a thumb over at Naruto, who was waving his hands animatedly as if to prove a point. Lee joined him and the two were engrossed in a deep debate. Hinata sat in between the two, occasionally throwing in her two cents. Typical student stuff.

"Well they aren't from around here" Ron pointed out. Harry nodded.

"I know, but its more than just being foreign" Harry paused to glance over at the table, "it's like they see more than we're seeing" While Harry had not meant it in a literal term, Naruto and Hinata couldn't help but let out a shared chuckle as they listened on from a few seats away.

"I know what you mean" Hermione agreed, nodding scholarly, "they seem to be hiding something from us, especially when they're speaking in Japanese with your guards" Ron looked confused.

"How do you know they're speaking Japanese?" he asked.

"I checked, I haven't been able to learn enough of the language to understand them though" Hermione replied dejectedly.

"Anyways, forget about them for a second, what are we going to do about Umbridge?" Ron asked.

"Good question, I've been thinking about that…"Harry trailed off.

"And?" Ron asked. Harry scanned the room quickly. His bodyguards were situated around the room, as well as the two that usually stuck to him like glue. The students were all too engaged in their own conversations about this morning to take any notice of him. The Great Hall was filled with the noise of chatter and clattering silverware.

"Nothing, nobody can help us, not even Dumbledore" he ended bitterly, ripping his gaze away from looking around. They were just a bunch of kids, what could they ever hope to accomplish. It was a never ending game of power and control, and at the moment Umbridge stood on top. Hermione glanced up suddenly and then returned to looking at her food.

"I may have a plan" Hermione whispered as she jabbed into her breakfast, "It sounds stupid, but hear me out to the end…okay?" She stared straight into their eyes. The two boys nodded, unable to find their voice under her intense gaze.

"We can start our own class" she muttered, once again staring at her food, "Harry can teach it, he's always been so bloody good with it anyways"

"Hermione, I really doubt they're just going to let us start a club to teach kids defensive magic" Ron argued. If it's not in the curriculum they sure weren't going to make it extra-curricular.

"That's why we don't let them know, there's bound to be a spare room around!" Harry seemed lost in thought as he watched his friends bicker…once again. God did those two ever shut up? Sometimes Harry wish a door would just open up and swallow to two of them up. Then he could have a moment of peace and the two could work out whatever lover's tension they had going on. Harry paused for moment.

"Wish for a door…"he whispered. Ron and Hermione stopped to look at him.

"What?" they asked, in synch, then turned to glare angrily at the other. Harry turned to look at his friends with probably the happiest look they had ever seen him with.

"I think I know where we can host this club"

* * *

Sakura leaned restlessly against the wall by the doors. Her eyes danced around the room, lingering a little too long – for her taste – on Sasuke. When he turned to meet her gaze she snapped her head in the opposite direction, an angry scowl marring her face. Ino noticed the exchange. Almost flawlessly, as if floating on air, the blonde girl slipped around the occupants of the room and leaned against the wall with Sakura.

"_Penny for your thoughts?_"

"_Penny for yours?_" Sakura countered. Ino smiled.

"_Well, Shikamaru is looking gorgeous in his outfit right now, you can see the curves of his muscles_" Ino said with a lick of her lips, "_Sasuke-kun is angrier than usual and Sakura is being a brooding bitch…anything else you wanna know?_" Sakura couldn't help but laugh at Ino's carefree nature. If she was angry, Ino was always one of the best people to hang around.

"_I guess you heard about our fight huh?_"

"_Not really, just heard that you had a fight_"

"_It's nothing, I was probably being too emotional about it_" Sakura's voice was calm, but deep inside she was far from it. But what she said was true. Sakura had always been known to be particularly emotional, especially dealing with issues close to her.

"_When are you never emotional, god, you could give Sasuke some of your emotions, it would do the both of you some good_" Ino then smiled deviously, "_besides I heard make-up sex was always the best_"

"_Ino!_" Sakura cried, thoroughly scandalized. Ino just hid her laughs behind her hand. The two continue to stand in a comfortable silence as they watched all the hubbub of school life. Boy, did they miss the good old academy days. Things were less dramatic back then. Sakura let out a deep sigh.

"_I feel he's going to do something drastic_" Sakura said, turning to look at Ino, "_am I being paranoid?_" Ino blew her bangs out of her eyes as she mused in thought.

"_Define drastic?_"

"_I don't know, the whole 'I'm-going-to-leave-again-because-I-think-it-will-help-others' kinda thing_" Sakura continued wistfully.

"_Pshh, like we'd let him, I'm sure everyone would have a few choice words for him about that_" Ino said, "_Why, did you two break up again?_" Sakura narrowed her eyes at her best friend.

"_Ino, we can't break up if we were never together to begin with_"

"_Oh please, you two are practically a couple_" Sakura pointedly ignored Ino; there was no arguing with the blonde when she has her mind set.

"_I don't know if I can handle it again_" Ino turned her full attention to Sakura.

"_You trust him don't you?_"

"_I wish I could tell you Ino, but I'm not even sure myself_" Ino flipped her hair over her shoulders and leaned casually against the wall once again. She was looking over at Sasuke, who, standing behind Harry, was being intimidating. Every so often, she would catch him sneaking glances at her pink-haired companion.

"_He's different…when it comes to you…you know?_" Ino shot out of the blue. Sakura looked up from her brooding, "_Everyone's different when it comes to someone they love"_ Ino continued wisely, "_Take Shika-kun and I, do we look like the type of people to be going out?"_ Sakura paused to think. Of course not, Ino was loud and not exactly the brightest bulb in the bunch and Shikamaru was someone who cherished silence and a downright genius. They were the opposite ends of a spectrum. But they had been going strong for a while now, longer than anyone else among their group of friends. Okay, so maybe nobody was really going out besides the two, but Tenten and Neji were practically dating. Sakura had to stop and smack herself. Now she just sounded like Ino.

"_I know_" Sakura whispered. Ino smiled, pushing happily off the wall and standing face to face with Sakura.

"_Then trust him, because I think he trusts you_" Ino said poking Sakura affectionately on the forehead. Sakura couldn't help but let out a smile of her own. This scene was too nostalgic.

"_Okay Ino, but only one more time_"

"_I think that's more than enough_" The two exchanged glances as the students began to file out of the dining hall one by one.

* * *

Naruto could barely stand listening to Professor Snape drone on and on about some disgusting, weird ingredient used in some stupid nonsense potion. But then again, with whatever had happened between his two Team 7 teammates he could barely focus on anything. Naruto groaned and buried his face into his arms. He couldn't understand why the two of them were still not together! He had given them plenty a chances, god Sasuke really is emotionally retarded.

"_Stupid bastard_" Naruto muttered.

"Mr. Kyo, could you please tell me the first ingredient for the Draught of Living Death?" Naruto's head snapped up.

"Umm…the first ingredient is…uhhh…"

"Sopophorous Bean" Hinata answered. Snape drew his gaze from the blonde transfer to the young girl.

"Correct Ms. Kari, but I wasn't asking you" he drawled angrily. He whipped around with a flourish, his cloak billowing behind him and began to write more on the board. Hinata turned worriedly towards Naruto. His eyes were distant and he was muttering incoherently under his breath. Taking a deep breath, Hinata summoned what courage she had and tapped him on the shoulder. Naruto shook out of his reverie and turned to the Hyuuga heiress.

"_Yeah?_"

"_Are you okay?_" He shrugged.

"_I'm just wondering what happened between Sasuke and Sakura, they haven't said a word to each other all morning!"_

"_I'm sure they'll be fine_"

"_I guess, you can never be to sure about those two, I swear they have more mood swings than a pregnant woman_"Naruto grinned goofily at Hinata, who inwardly let out a sigh of relief to see her crush return to his normal happy-go-lucky self.

"_Thanks a lot Hinata-chan_,_ I think I would've gone crazy if you weren't on this mission with me"_ Hinata nodded vigorously, unable to find her voice, "_When we get back I'll treat you to some ramen"_ he said winking.

"Mr. Kyo, Ms. Kari, I don't know how your schools work, but here in my class you will pay attention and not stare into each other's eyes like disgusting love sick puppies!" Snape snapped angrily at the two, spitting out the end of his sentence like it was some sort of disease. Hinata's face heated up like usual and even Naruto couldn't help but rub the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"_Sheesh, jealous much_" Naruto whispered to Hinata, while he continually smiled at Snape who was still reprimanding them.

"_Shut up_" Hinata hissed under her breath, smiling at Snape like Naruto. The class finished quick, and Naruto cried out ecstatically, much to Snape's displeasure. The greasy haired man continued to yell at Naruto as he strolled merrily out the door, oblivious to any insult thrown at him.

"So where to next?"

"Divinaton with Professor Trelawnley" Lee shouted excitedly, "I find her subject very youthful and enlightening"

* * *

Neji and Sasuke stood side by side at the back of Harry's class, after Sakura downright refused to work with Sasuke. Nobody knew much about their fight, even Ino, who only got the barest of details.

"_I think you should fix up whatever is going on between you and Sakura, you two can potentially jeopardize the mission_" Neji said calmly. Sasuke didn't acknowledge the older shinobi, "I mean now"

"_I'm on duty right now, I'll fix it tonight_" Neji growled.

"_Now, Uchiha, that's an order_" Sasuke glared angrily at Neji, but stopped and walked out of the room, Shikamaru and Tenten walking in on his way out.

"_What's his malfunction?_" Tenten asked.

"_Nothing_" Neji replied.

* * *

Sakura, who had switched shifts with Neji, was currently patrolling the perimeter. Sasuke caught her on her way back in. The moment the pink haired kunoichi spotted Sasuke she spun around and walked back out. However, Sasuke would have none of it and grabbed her, dragging her into an empty classroom before she could escape. He tossed her in and turned around to lock the door.

"What's your problem?" Sakura shouted as she was relinquished from his hold.

"You're my problem!" Sasuke rounded at her, "we should have all this cleared out before we end up screwing something up!" Sakura furrowed her eyebrows and drew herself to full height, which barely reached Sasuke's chin.

"Don't raise your voice with me!" Sasuke spun around and drew his hands through his hair in frustration. She was insufferable! Taking a deep breath, Sasuke turned back to face Sakura. She had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Look-" then paused for a second and closed his eyes, gritting his teeth in anger, "Do you trust me?" Sakura stalled, she had this conversation earlier with Ino, but she wasn't so sure she could answer him. Her answer before was yes, so why did it feel so difficult just to repeat it.

"I…yes" Sakura said, swallowing a lump in her throat. Sasuke searched deep into her eyes for any hint of regret or guilt. But found nothing but pure love, just like it has been for so many years now. Sasuke snaked his hands behind her neck and drew her in. Sakura backed up, but his hold was firm and she couldn't escape. Slowly her eyes closed and she lost herself in the kiss.

His arms dropped to grip her waist tightly.

_I'll protect you…_

Her arms drew around his neck.

_I know…_

His thumbs drew circles against her skin.

_Give me one more chance…_

Her fingers dug into the thick of his hair.

_You've got a million…_

His lips pressed forcefully against hers.

_We're running out of time…_

Her lips parted.

_Don't leave…_

The two of them pulled apart for air, and just as they drew apart, they both leaned in for a brief kiss. Nothing but a touching of the lips for a few seconds, but it spoke more than either of them could ever admit aloud.

_I love you…_

Then they finally did pull apart and Sasuke slipped out of the door. Sakura slid slowly down the wall, until she ended up as a crying mess on the floor, banging her head backwards repeatedly on the wall. She knew, deep inside, she knew that he was going back to Orochimaru. It felt just like last time, only this time she let him go. What was her problem? Sakura slammed her fist against the floor.

"God Haruno!" she cried, "What the hell are you useful for?" Sakura began to sob uncontrollably as she slammed her fist on the floor again, creating sizeable dents in her wake. Then she heard it. The sound was devastating; it was like a thousand needles stabbing her in the heart. It was the telltale sounds of fighting. Sakura wiped at her eyes quickly, erasing the traces of her tears with chakra. No more bloodshot eyes, no more tears. Sakura picked herself up off the floor to go join in the fight.

* * *

Tenten dug the hilt of her sword into the nin's hand, who cried out in pain, dropping his own sword to clutch his shattered wrist. Tenten quickly kicked the man aside clearing only one of many nins still in her way. The attack had come by a surprise, another one in a matter of a week. Where did Orochimaru get all these ninjas anyways, they were like cannon fodder, nothing above a chunnin level. Spinning around Tenten drove her weapon through the next guy's abdomen. Taking the momentary lapse in battle, Tenten spared a quick look around.

Shikamaru, Ino and Kiba had the Great Hall door secured, letting not a single ninja through. All the students and staff had been called there as soon as the first wave of attacks began outside of the front doors. The ANBUs managed to keep most of the enemies outside until everyone was safe and secure in the Hall. But when the second wave advanced, stacking on top of the many that were still alive from the first wave, the Konoha ninjas had no choice but to retreat into the inner foyer.

"Fuck!" Tenten swore as another senbon dug into her left calf. The weapon's mistress grabbed the offending weapon and tossed it right back at the ninja who threw it. Only hers hit him right through the heart – it wouldn't be long before he died. Tenten had no idea how long she had been fighting, but it seemed like forever. She was already beginning to favour her right leg and that was never a good sign, especially when the enemy ninjas were still so abundant.

"Where the fuck is Sakura and Sasuke!" she cried in anguish as she slashed her way through more ninja, "They sure picked a great time to go make out in a closet!" Tenten whipped around to toss several kunai at an approaching line of enemy ninjas then leaned tiredly against a wall, taking some time to gather her breath. If only Lee, Naruto and Hinata could join in the battle, then they wouldn't be so horribly outnumbered. She spotted Shino not to far away from her.

"Shino, where's Neji!" she asked, yelling over the roar of battle.

"With Sakura, they're by the front door" he replied.

"She's here!" Tenten threw her hands up in a silent rejoice, "thank god!" With renewed vigour – or adrenaline – the girl darted through the masses towards the front door, knocking out occasional shinobi that got in her way. By the time she made it to the medic-nin, the wound in her left leg was already oozing blood. Tenten toppled over as all her adrenaline faded and the wound finally got to her. She collapsed conveniently into Neji's arms who gently laid her down to lean against a pillar.

"Shit Tenten, what happened?" Sakura said as she began healing Tenten's leg.

"Too many ninjas, nothing serious though right?" Tenten noticed the dried up tear streaks on Sakura's face, "are you okay Sak?"

"Don't worry, I've stopped the bleeding, you should be fine" Sakura answered methodically, completely ignoring Tenten's second question. The weapons mistress leaned back in exhaustion, but turned her head towards her old genin teammate who wasn't fighting too far away from the two kunoichis.

"Thanks for the backup Neji!" she yelled. Defeating yet another 5 ninja, Neji paused momentarily to turn towards Tenten.

"Never knew you were so weak" Tenten mocked gasped, clearly not offended by his comment at all.

"Right back at ya!" Sakura had an undecipherable look on her face.

"Are you sure this is really the time to be fighting?" she asked, assisting Tenten in getting up, as the two joined into the battle. Tenten was getting really frustrated now, how much longer did they have to fight anyways? Her prayers were answered, when everyone was blown back by a strong surge of chakra. At first, both girls thought the commotion to be Naruto, assuming he finally had enough of being the useless civilian. On the contrary, it was Sasuke…activating his curse seal.

"What do you think you're doing?" Neji deadpanned, as the three Konoha shinobi gathered around the Uchiha. Sasuke unsheathed his Kusanagi and pointed it menacingly at them; the tip was crackling with lightning as his chakra surged through the blade.

"I've made my decision" he declared rather loudly. Neji raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about Sasuke" Tenten demanded. It was weird, she figured Sakura should be the one asking questions at the moment. But the girl seemed incredibly passive, too passive if you asked Tenten.

Sasuke ignored the question and instead disappeared. Tenten barely had time to respond. Watching as Sakura leapt to the side, she pulled out her own katana to deflect Sasuke's, in hindsight, Tenten would find that incredibly stupid. The lightning from Kusanagi conducted through her blade paralyzing Tenten and preventing her from letting go of the weapon. Sasuke kneed Tenten in the stomach and using the momentum of their connecting sword flung the girl at Sakura, who was running to her friend's aid. Sakura was forced to catch the kunoichi, giving Sasuke ample time to engage Neji in a battle.

Sasuke had to avoid being hit by Neji, ducking and weaving through Neji's palms and blocking occasionally with his sword. The Hyuuga prodigy however was not a prodigy for now reason. Neji fainted with his left and struck swiftly with his right, skimming Sasuke's sword hand. The light contact was good enough for Neji to use the Hyuuga family skills.

"You slipped up" Neji taunted. Sasuke smirked.

"No my friend, you did"

* * *

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Naruto cursed as he paced around, annoying the other patrons of the hall, "He's gonna kill me this time I just know it!" the blonde boy continued. Hinata patted him on the back.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun he's going to kill all of us" Lee comforted, although it did little to soothe the now, raging, Naruto.

"Oh my god, he's going to send us into the Tsukiyomi for weeks, or worse yet" and Naruto pauses to turn and face Hinata, "he'll tell your father" Hinata slapped him.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but we have to get going, bunshins please" Naruto stared in a stupor at the girl. She snapped twice in his face.

"Sorry!" he said quickly, before forming his hand in the familiar 't' in front of his face, he looked over at Hinata, who had cast a simple genjutsu around them, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" In a puff of smoke, three replicas of himself, Lee and Hinata stood in front of him, with a nod at each other, they teleported out of the grand hall, each of them donning a basic henge.

* * *

"See, this is the perfect place" Harry said as he gestured around the massive room. The doors that had not been there before opened up to a plain grey room, decorated only by pillars in the four corners. The room was a quarter the size of the Great Hall, which served well for their purpose.

"How did you find this place" Hermione asked, gazing in awe around the room.

"Dobby told me...it's uhh...yeah he just told me" Harry finished lamely. Ron ran around the room like a kid in a candy store. He cast a few spells and watched as they collided with the wall and dissipated with contact.

"This place is perfect, we need a secret place to get some kids signed up though" Ron said,

"How 'bout Hog's Head, we're heading to Hogsmeade this weekend, start spreading the word" Hermione pointed out.

* * *

"Oi, Uchiha, thought you might need some help" Takuma said as he leapt from the top of the building, easily catching Tenten's kunais that were hurled at Sasuke. The raven haired boy grunted in response but none the less continued to fight with Orochimaru's lap dog. The battle was fierce, Sakura and Neji took on Sasuke, while Tenten kept Takuma busy. The school yard was trashed, with an assortment of weapons lying everywhere and blood staining the cobblestone. In a momentary lapse by Tenten, Takuma quickly placed his palm on her wrist. She collapsed, all the chakra drained from her system. He quickly placed his blade to her jugular.

"Let the Uchiha leave and I will guarantee her safety" he threatened. Sakura and Neji stopped immediately. Sasuke smirked and started to circle back, until he was standing safely behind Takuma and his hostage. Sakura flanked the left side, while Neji went right.

"Checkmate"


End file.
